Quando O Vento Sopra
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: A verdade era difícil de explicar, mais complicada ainda para entender. A realidade no lar das crianças Redfield nunca foi a que parecia ser. Uma vida de mentiras. Até onde Chris e Claire estariam dispostos a pagar para mante-las? 18 (Insinuações de incesto/Incesto. Nudez. Linguagem adulta. Violência. Sexo.) LEIAM OS AVISOS NO FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAP.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTOPHER**

_Naquele dia se comportou bem. Não foi ao quintal, nem no jardim. Não tirou as coisas do lugar, nem subiu em nada. Permaneceu sentadinho no sofá, olhando para os sapatos novos que o pai mandou não desamarrar. Chris ainda não sabia amarrar os sapatos e deveria estar limpo e arrumado quando o pai voltasse. A mãe dizia que ele já era muito grande e já deveria saber se vestir sozinho, afinal já tinha seis anos. Ou seria 5? Christopher não se lembrava direito, para falar a verdade não se lembrava de ter apagado nem cinco velinhas. _

_A única coisa que Christopher tinha certeza, era do quanto o seu pai estava triste. O pai sempre disse que homem não pode chorar, mas ultimamente tem encontrado varias vezes o pai chorando escondido. Não podia perguntar o porquê, se o pai o visse poderia castiga-lo, contudo, Chris acreditava que tudo começou quando a mãe brigou com o pai, eles gritaram, quebraram coisas, o pai xingou muitos nomes feios... e depois disso, ela foi embora. _

_A mãe era uma mulher tão brava. Christopher não a conhece ha tanto tempo assim... todas as crianças da escola já tinham mamães há muito tempo quando ele finalmente ganhou uma também. Mas ela não o tratava como as outras mães o tratavam. Uma vez ele perguntou o pai, por quê ela era assim. Mas o pai ficou bravo com ele... disse que ele teve outra mãe, mas ela morreu quando ele nasceu, e que o papai ficou muito tempo sozinho, sem saber nem o que fazer com ele, então, que ele fosse um bom menino, tratasse a mãe nova bem e provavelmente, se ela ficou irritada ou brava é porque Christopher era um menino muito mau, e é difícil se gostar de meninos maus quando não são seus filhos de verdade. _

_Naquele dia, Chris chorou escondido, porquê homens não podem chorar e se o pai visse, ia ficar muito bravo. Mas mesmo errado, ele precisou, porque ficar lembrando que matou a "mãe de verdade" quando nasceu – aquela que gostaria mais dele, que não ficaria tão brava com as suas artes, porque afinal, ele saiu da barriga dela - era triste demais. Foi sem querer, ele nunca a machucaria de propósito, mas fez. Pedia desculpas quando rezava, para que ela ouvisse lá do céu, mas não tinha como saber se ela o escutou, menos ainda se o desculpou. O pai também andava chorando e por isso devia estar muito, muito triste. Por isso, hoje Christopher devia se esforçar muito para ser um bom menino. A mãe era nervosa e brava, mas se a casa estivesse limpa e ele não fosse tão arteiro, talvez ela aceitasse voltar e aí o papai não ia chorar mais. _

_Continuou olhando para os pés e tentando se controlar o Maximo que podia para não se mover, apavorado com a hipótese das cordas de seu sapato desamarrarem. Então a porta da sala se abriu e o vento entrou. O pai segurou a porta para que a mãe entrasse primeiro. _

" – _Chris! Venha fazer um serviço de homem, ajude a sua mãe com as malas."_

_Ele saltou do sofá e foi em direção a porta, antes de encontrar o pai do lado de fora, a mãe o parou no caminho. _

" – _Chris, meu doce." – Ela hoje parecia feliz e boa. Chris gostava quando ela era boazinha com ele. Deixou e ela despenteasse o seu cabelo que ainda estava úmido, partido de lado e cheio do gel que o pai passou. Ele tinha um cabelo muito cheio e difícil de controlar, igual o do pai. A mãe precisou abaixar para chegar perto dele, ela era bem alta, muito branca, grandes olhos azuis e tinha um cabelo muito ruivo. " – Senti sua falta, menino." _

_O pai já havia terminado de botar as malas para dentro. Chris olhou bem para a mãe... ela estava diferente. O pai avisou para falar pouco, pois quando ele fala, sempre sai uma "merda". Mas aquilo era tão diferente... ele tinha que perguntar._

" – _Mãe, o que você comeu? Tá barriguda." - E era muito barriguda mesmo! Do tamanho de uma melancia bem grande. _

_O rosto do pai se contorceu. Do jeito que sempre acontece quando ele tá com raiva. A mãe arregalou os olhos azuis, completamente confusa. Ela olhou para o pai, como se esperasse que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ninguém respondeu sua pergunta, e os adultos ficaram muito mais do que desconfortáveis e aborrecidos. Chris lamentou por não ter ficado calado._

Abriu os olhos assustado. A dor consumia cada centímetro de seu corpo, sentia fome... muita fome, estava magro, e nunca antes havia se sentido tão fraco. Não era mais capaz nem de dizer a ultima vez que comeu alguma coisa. Tinha sede também, e muita. A boca e a garganta estavam tão secas, que nem ao menos conseguia respirar direito.

O lugar em que estava era escuro e cheirava a podre. Não teve coragem de olhar, mas provavelmente seu ultimo companheiro de cativeiro morreu e já começou a se apodrecer. Ver pessoas mortas e podres... mortas, podres e até andando depois de mortas, nunca foi um problema para Chris. O único motivo de evitar olhar agora, era sua fome. Exatamente. Canibalismo não estava nos seus planos, mas a fome era tanta...

Criou alguma coragem, ou talvez loucura. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o corpo deitado não tão distante de onde ele estava. Tentou se apoiar nos cotovelos, embora ainda estivesse muito fraco. Usava um uniforme da B.S.A.A. mas já não era mais um de seus companheiros, era um punhadinho de ossos envolto em pele apodrecendo... e muito em breve, seria sua comida.

Então uma luz repentina entrou, machucando tanto as vistas de Chris que ele choramingou e caiu no chão outra vez.

" – Morreu mais um!" – Gritou um soldado em árabe. A essa altura, Chris já sabia bem a língua. " – Puta merda, e demoraram a tirar daqui! Sobrou pra mim aguentar esse cheiro de carniça!"

" – E pra mim também!" – Disse o outro. " – Não reclame como se fosse só você a trabalhar aqui." – Este parou por um segundo e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Chris. " – Hn. E daqui a pouco vem mais outra carniça por aí."

" – Talvez devêssemos ter misericórdia e cortar a cabeça dele de uma vez."

" – Eu bem queria... mas a patente é alta, os líderes estão usando a posse dele para barganhar com os EUA."

O outro riu alto. " – Não o usarão por muito tempo, pelo visto!"

Chris não sabia se agradecia quando eles puxaram o corpo e finalmente foram embora. A verdade é que ainda podia tentar provoca-los e fazer com que o matassem de uma vez. Talvez fizessem um daqueles malditos vídeos com a sua morte gravada, enquanto cortavam a sua cabeça com uma faquinha de pão... mas pelo menos toda essa dor ia acabar.

A barriga doeu de novo. E então ele ouviu um grunhido familiar. Deve ter entrado quando os soldados entraram. Chris sabia que estava fedendo, que se ficasse quieto, talvez fosse confundido com um cadáver e então o bicho chegaria perto. E assim ele o fez... e então seu pequeno amigo veio... estava fraco, talvez até louco de fome, mas tinha que tentar. Um movimento rápido, só uma tentativa, e já o tinha nas mãos. O ratinho esperneava e mordia, mas Chris não se importava. O levou a boca, mordendo com toda a força. O rato parou de espernear conforme Chris sentia o sangue dele enchendo-lhe a boca e escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Tudo o que pensava era por quê estava fazendo aquilo? Por quê ainda lutava para continuar vivo? Com certeza não era por ele, ele não merecia nada de bom, nunca mereceu. Mas ele fez uma promessa... e diante de tantas outras promessas quebradas, pelo menos essa em específico, ele ainda lutava para cumprir. Mesmo naquele lugar sem comida, sem ar, onde tinha a impressão que nem ao menos respirava mais. Onde não havia nenhum sinal do vento que um dia pudesse sopra-lo dalí.

Continua.

1) Eu sei que eu tinha outras fics em mente, com personagens que eu me sentiria bem mais a vontade em usar. Mas aí está... o tédio me pegou em cheio, eu inventei de ler outra vez tudo o que eu já tinha escrito, e senti um desanimo completo, de que tudo o que eu fiz não foi nada desafiador, nada realmente diferente, nada realmente original... Com certeza essa fic não será nenhum exemplo de originalidade, diferença, ou de desafio no mundo das fanfics... mas com certeza será para mim. Caminha por esse caminho, será bem pesado, tortuoso e até incomodo – muito incomodo. Mas eu acredito que se eu conseguir escrever algo crível e que mais alguém consiga ler e gostar... ou mesmo se não gostar, possa acompanhar a minha evolução por aí, terá valido realmente o esforço. POR FAVOR, comentem. Sim dessa vez eu peço que você tire 1 minuto da sua vida e comente. Não porque eu sou carente de comentários, mas como dessa vez eu estou "pisando em ovos" eu queria ter um retorno do que esta indo bem, e o que está indo muito mal. Eu não tenho outro termômetro, infelizmente.

2) Você verá nos avisos que essa fic tem insinuação de incesto – eu digo insinuação... devido aos motivos que você lerá mais para frente, contudo, ainda assim, para alguns ainda será incesto propriamente dito. Difícil explicar. Quer dizer, é fácil, mas vai dar muito spoiler (muito embora logo de cara alguns vão matar a charada imediatamente). Acreditem, o tema me incomoda também, eu até pensei em transferir toda essa ideia para personagens originais e tirar isso do Universo de Resident Evil... justamente pelo fato de não acreditar que algo assim pudesse acontecer justamente com essas pessoas. Então eu pensei melhor... e me fiz mais esse desafio. Se eu conseguir terminar essa fic ME convencendo que no final, algo assim ficou verossímil, e TE convencendo também, cara... é porque eu sou boa! Hahaha, eu sei, puro ego, mas e daí?...rs Por isso eu insisto, se o tema te incomoda, que ainda leia e me dê a chance. Acredite, eu sei bem o que você está sentindo...rs

3) Essa fanfic talvez demore mais do que a outras para terminar, talvez dê umas "empacadas" também. Estou estudando pra concursos e... enfim. Vocês entendem, eu sei.


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, os capítulos não seguem uma ordem cronológica, ok? No momento estamos num "futuro" no arco da cronologia de Resident Evil. Mas nada impede que o próximo tenha uma memória da infância de Chris + um fato narrado no presente se passando durante o Code Veronica, por exemplo. Espero não ficar confuso, ok?...rs

Obrigadíssima pelo retorno no primeiro capitulo. Acreditem, eu preciso dele! Não sejam tímidos... comentem, mandem e-mail ou sinal de fumaça. PLEASE.

* * *

**CLAIRE**

_Jogou os livros de qualquer maneira dentro do armário antes de fecha-lo numa só batida. Era o último dia de aula para todos aqueles que não precisaram ficar para o curso de verão. Era sua época do ano favorita. Não gostava dos feriados familiares em geral, nem mesmo do Natal ou Ação de Graças, as pessoas não precisavam saber, mas Claire não se sentia confortável com eles. _

_Contudo, as férias de verão era uma ocasião especial. Era quando seus pais saiam para trabalhar e ela ficava sozinha em casa com Chris, ele a deixava acordar tarde e comer o que quisesse no café da manha. Eles saiam para andar juntos de bicicleta, nadar no lago até o por do sol, saiam para tomar sorvete, era quando ele lhe ensinava a lutar, jogar baseball ou passavam horas na garagem trabalhando em uma motocicleta velha que ele comprou. _

_Claire tinha doze anos e Chris era seis anos mais velho, ele trabalhou entregando leite e jornal desde os quinze anos para conseguir comprar a Sharon – a moto – ela estava bem velha e sem motor... e até hoje ela nunca ficou pronta._

" – _Claire!" – Gritou Mandy, chegando ofegante e quase a matando do coração._

" – _Oh meu Deus! Posso saber por que está tão esbaforida?" _

_A menina loura estava completamente vermelha, e precisou tomar algum fôlego antes de continuar. " – Bi..Billy... eles o pegaram de novo!"_

_Claire sentiu as pernas tremerem de raiva. " – Aonde?"_

" – _Perto das bicicletas."_

_Correu na frente deixando Mandy para trás, e ela que desse um jeito de lhe alcançar. Pelo visto, todos os avisos que ela deu aqueles moleques não serviram de nada. Simplesmente se recusavam a deixar Billy em paz. O que o coitado fez para merecer toda essa perseguição? Talvez pelo fato de ser bem menor que os outros meninos, bem mais magro também, pelo par de óculos fundo de garrafa, pelo fato de ser judeu, ruivo e canadense... tudo isso somado era um chamariz para valentões metidos a besta. Claire o defendia diariamente, desde a terceira serie, e já perdeu as contas de quantos narizes ela já socou por causa dele! Pelo visto, não os socou o bastante... Ah! Mas quando ela botasse as mãos neles..._

_Correu ainda mais rápido conforme sua raiva aumentava, fez a curva em torno do estacionamento dos professores ignorando todos que tentavam falar com ela, quase foi atropelada por um carro que estava de saída, mas também ignorou isso. A essa hora, ela já sabia dos comentários e em muito pouco tempo, uma legião de curiosos estariam correndo atrás dela. O que era ótimo... quanto mais plateia melhor, para que todos vissem o que ela iria fazer com aqueles valentões. _

_Quando finalmente viu o bicicletário, diminuiu o passo. Já podia observar o pobre Billy ajoelhado no chão, chorando, seus óculos quebrados, espatifados no chão, com as roupas e o rosto sujos de terra. Em volta dele, estavam Jack Smith o filho do delegado, um rapaz de cabelo preto e olhos verdes que sabia muito bem fingir ser um bom menino na frente dos outros. Michael Harding, louro, grande, musculoso pra idade e repetente pelo segundo ano seguido. E por fim, Elliot Redwood, a pessoa mais detestável que Claire já teve o desprazer de conhecer, ele tinha um cabelo castanho muito ralo, um nariz enorme e se achava alguém muito importante simplesmente pelo fato do pai dele ser um medico muito conhecido. Claire os odiava de todo o coração. _

" – _Eu pensei ter avisado que era para deixar o Billy em paz!" – Ela os interrompeu. " – Pelo visto vocês não entenderam."_

_Não seria a primeira vez que enfrentava os três sozinha. Dos três, o único que uma vez ousou tentar bater nela foi Michael, mas levou a pior. Os outros dois morriam de medo que ela chamasse o irmão... e se ela chamasse... ah, eles iriam se arrepender! Michael era o mais inconsequente e esquentado, mas se ela já conseguiu bater nele uma vez, pode conseguir de novo. – embora agora, ele esteja bem maior. _

_Jack soltou uma gargalhada. " – Olhem só. A nossa princesinha Billy está em apuros. Um príncipe veio ajuda-la! Ou seria uma ogra?" – Os outros dois também gargalharam logo em seguida._

_Claire sabia que era uma menina moleca demais. Todo dia era uma briga em casa com a mãe por causa disso, por causa de suas roupas masculinas, porque não soltava o cabelo, porque não era delicada e porque passava mais tempo fazendo selvagerias com Chris do que brincando com outras meninas, fazendo as coisas que as outras meninas fazem. Mas esse tipo de piadinha não mexia nem um pouco com ela. Ela era extremamente feliz sendo exatamente assim, e todas as pessoas que realmente importavam para ela no mundo, pareciam não se importar isso também. _

" – _Billy, levanta. Vem comigo, eu vou te levar pra casa." – Disse ignorando os meninos e caminhando em direção ao menino que obviamente ia precisar de ajuda também para se levantar. Então Jack botou o braço em seu caminho._

" _\- Pare Claire. Nós ainda não acabamos com ele." – Ele ameaçou. _

" – _Tira o braço do meu caminho, Jack, ou eu não me responsabilizo sobre em quantos pedaços ele voltará pra casa hoje."_

_O menino de cabelo preto abaixou o braço, mas não saiu do caminho. E Michael logo veio em seu socorro. _

" – _Billy me deve dinheiro. Muito dinheiro." – Disse o louro maior dos três. " – É o mínimo que ele pode fazer depois de arruinar as minhas férias. Não é justo que ele saia sem me pagar nada enquanto eu vou passar o verão inteiro mofando nessa escola! Nós tínhamos um acordo que ele faria minhas lições de casa e eu o deixaria em paz" _

_Claire riu. Então foi isso? Ela já deveria imaginar que para aqueles três terem deixado o Billy tanto tempo sem apanhar era porquê havia algo mais do que uma simples ameaça dela. " – Ora Michael, você realmente acha que alguém ou alguma coisa nesse mundo, seja lá quem ou o que for, poderia mudar o fato imutável de que você é burro? Curso de verão é pouco, você deveria estar em uma escola para crianças com necessidades especiais."_

_Ela escutou gargalhadas em volta. Era a "plateia", Claire não esperava que eles fossem chegar tão rápido. E Michael ficou irado, ela podia ver o rosto branco dele ficar roxo de ódio._

" – _Ora... sua putinha!" – Ele avançou em sua direção de maneira tão descontrolada que com uma simples rasteira – de leve – no lugar certo, ele caiu._

_Mais gargalhadas vieram. _

_O grandão levantou mais uma vez e Claire se afastou protegendo-se atrás das bicicletas. Michael ameaçava ataca-la por um lado, e ela ameaçava correr para o outro e vice versa. Ela precisava ganhar tempo para saber como ia derrubar um menino tão grande. Então ele teve uma ideia. Atrasou um pouco o passo para que ele acreditasse que a alcançaria se corresse para a direita, e quando ele o fez, chegando quase próximo demais a ela, puxou a barra de ferro que estava frouxa, fazendo com que todas as bicicletas que estava penduradas nela, se soltassem em cima do garoto. Quando ele foi ao chão pela segunda vez, ela sabia que devia ser rápida... foi pra isso que ela praticava todos os dias com Chris. Se você é menor que o oponente fugir nem sempre é a melhor saída, ele tem mais físico e pernas mais longas, vai te alcançar. Nesses casos, o ataque é a maior defesa._

_O nariz! Ela sabia. Uma menina não faria um golpe de grande efeito em outra parte do corpo de um menino tão grande. Partiu pra cima dele primeiro dando-lhe uma pisada nas bolas – uma menina as vezes precisa jogar sujo – então sentou no peito dele, prendendo-lha a cabeça entre as pernas e começou a desferir socos certeiros no nariz do louro. Ele gritava por socorro, pedindo que alguém a tirasse dalí... o que infelizmente não demorou a acontecer. _

_Claire esperneou quando Jack e Elliot a puxaram com força pelos braços. Tentou se desvencilhar a todo o custo mas eles apertavam seus braços com muita força. Ela sabia que ficaria marcas depois. " – Billy! Corre!" – Ela sabia que não podia ficar ali brigando, a intenção era dar a Michael uma distração, para que então eles pudessem correr. O que ela não esperava, era que o grandão fosse ficar de pé tão rápido._

_Ela não pode acreditar quando ele veio com tudo pra cima dela. Não com Jack e Elliot a segurando, sem dar a ela a chance de reagir. Foi quando ela viu tudo sair de foco, e a dor foi tanta que ela perdeu até o fôlego... e foi só o primeiro murro que o menino deu em seu nariz. Ele tinha o nariz sangrando, e já preparava o segundo murro, quando a mão de um homem maior o puxou pela nuca._

" – _Chris!"_

_Imediatamente Jack e Elliot a soltaram. _

_Foi mágico ver o soco que o irmão deu em Michael. Com direito a sangue espirrando e tudo mais. _

" – _Que covardia é essa?" – Ele gritou. " – Agora precisa segurar uma menina pra bater nela?" _

_Michael ficou estatelado no chão, sem ousar tentar levantar outra vez. Elliot correu. Jack gaguejou. " – Isso não é uma menina! É uma ogra! Ela bateu no Michael primeiro! E você... você não devia ter batido nele, eu vou falar com o meu pai!"_

" – _Pois fale! Eu não vejo a hora de contar tudo isso pra ele."_

_Jack não demorou a correr também. E tudo o que Claire pôde fazer foi correr para os braços de Chris. Ela só queria abraça-lo, mas ele a impediu. Ele tinha o rosto transtornado, como se olhasse para algo horrível. Só então ela percebeu que estava sangrando. _

" – _Oh, meu Deus." – Ela passou a mão no rosto, apavorada, tentando imaginar se fizeram nela um estrago muito grande. _

" – _Calma. É só esse seu narizinho quebrado." – Chris riu. " – A gente dá um jeito. Vamos pra casa."_

_Em casa aconteceu o de sempre. Claire trancada no quarto de castigo, escutando os berros que a mãe dava com Chris. Era sempre assim, Claire aprontava a bagunça e Chris levava a culpa sozinho. Lá em baixo, a mãe gritava que se ela era uma piveta encrenqueira assim, a culpa era toda do irmão, ele ensinava essas coisas a ela. E a culpa era do pai também... ele não educou o filho e agora esse filho estava estragando a filha dela. _

_Pai... essa palavra fazia o peito de Claire doer... e ninguém além de Chris podia nem imaginar o porquê. Era o segredo dos dois. Eles combinaram assim. _

_Os berros duraram até a noite. Ela escutou Chris sair de casa batendo a porta e quando isso acontecia ela sentia medo, medo de que ele nunca mais voltasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ele sempre voltou, conforme ele prometeu um dia. Ele prometeu que sempre ficaria com ela e que seria o irmão dela pra sempre, apesar de tudo. Claire confiava nessa promessa, tinha que confiar, porque desde sempre, seu irmão significava tudo, ele o mundo pra ela, e há muito tempo que imaginar esse mundo sem ele, também se tornou o seu maior medo. _

_Claire não dormiu aquela noite, ficou na janela do quarto vigiando e vigiando, até que chegou exatamente a hora em que ela viu Chris chegar de fininho pelo quintal e depois entrar pela porta da cozinha. Esperou um tempo em seu quarto, depois, em silêncio, ela caminhou de fininho pelo corredor, passou em frente ao quarto dos pais tomando todo o cuidado para não acorda-los, chegou até a escada estreita e dava para o sótão. Era lá o quarto do Chris, e para Clair era o lugar mais legal da casa inteira, infelizmente, ele não a deixava entrar quando ele não estava. Tinha todos os pôsteres das bandas que eles gostavam, tinha a velha Gibson que ele reformou e ela amava ouvi-lo tocar e tinha a melhor vista da casa para as estrelas. _

_Chris já estava deitado quando ela se esgueirou por baixo das cobertas dele. Ele parecia bravo._

" – _Desculpa, Chris." – Ela cochichou. _

_Ele respondeu com silêncio._

_Uma tristeza profunda tomou conta de Claire, e também um arrepio estranho na espinha. " – Está pensando em ir embora, não está?" – Chris fez dezoito anos semana passada, e Claire sabia muito bem o significado disso._

" – _Por quê acha isso?" – ele cochichou de volta._

" – _Eu não sou idiota. Você já tem idade para ir embora. E você não é mais obrigado a ficar aqui aguentando tudo isso."_

" – _Confesso que é uma hipótese tentadora."_

_Os olhos de Clair se encheram de lagrimas. " – Mas... mas você prometeu. Prometeu que não ia me deixar."_

_Estava escuro, mas ela podia ver que ele sorria._

" – _Eu sei, sua bobona. É claro que eu nunca vou te deixar."_

_Ela engoliu um soluço. " – Então promete de novo."_

" – _Eu prometo."_

Claire reconheceu o homem louro e amigo que se aproximava em passos largos.

" – Leon!" – Ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

" – Eu consegui! Cobrei alguns favores, acabei devendo alguns também. Mas eu consegui. Partimos em uma hora com um avião da força aérea rumo a Siria. Jill Valentine já está em território sírio e nos aguarda com transporte e armamento."

" – Muito, muito obrigada, Leon!" – Ela o abraçou mais uma vez.

Hoje completa oito meses que Chris foi capturado. E três meses sem qualquer noticia sobre ele. No começo o usaram insistentemente para barganhar a libertação de prisioneiros pelos Estados Unidos, sempre com a promessa de que iriam soltá-lo. O que nunca aconteceu. Quando o Presidente começou a parar gradativamente de ceder as exigências, as noticias a respeito dele foram ficando mais raras, até que finalmente desapareceram. Muitos já acreditam que ele está morto.

Leon lhe esfregou os braços quando o vento frio de inverno da capital bateu contra ela, e Claire estremeceu, pelo frio, e porque um mal pressagio parecia vir com ele. " – Você precisa ser forte." – Disse o louro. " – Ele ainda está vivo. Eu sei que está. Não se deixe abater. Ok?!"

Claire forçou um sorriso. Leon era um dos poucos amigos com quem ela realmente podia contar, um dos poucos que conhecia as esquisitices de seus sentimentos... mas até ele, não conhecia tudo, até mesmo para ele... ela não pôde contar tudo. Simplesmente porque até mesmo Leon, não fosse capaz de entender. Ela estava sozinha, absolutamente sozinha em seu desespero. Sem ninguém que pudesse entender que o seu mundo simplesmente ruía.

Jill... Talvez ela entendesse. Felizmente ou infelizmente, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que fazia alguma ideia do que Claire estava sentindo agora. Lembranças confusas e amargas tentaram voltar para lhe assombrar a mente e o coração agora, mas Claire as mandou para longe. Agora o foco era Chris. E só ele.

Afastou-se delicadamente do toque dele, se envolvendo com os próprios braços. " – Vamos então. O quanto antes entrarmos nesse avião melhor." – disse por fim, antes de partir na frente.

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

**CLAIRE**

Já estava começando a achar que foi uma péssima ideia ter ajudado Chris a reformar aquela maldita motocicleta. Foram horas de trabalho ao lado dele, as vezes, até de noitão, pra no final, ele não leva-la para dar nenhuma voltinha com ele! Tudo bem que foi a mãe quem proibiu. Mas ele podia leva-la para passear na garupa sem a mãe saber, não podia?

Agora ele deu pra isso, cata a moto e sai. Nem diz para onde vai ou que horas volta. Ele passa mais tempo que o normal no banho, mais tempo penteando o cabelo do que passava antes, comprou uma jaqueta e até perfume ele passa antes de sair. Claire gostaria de saber, por que agora ele deu pra passear tão cheiroso. Ele passa gel no cabelo e põe a gola da camisa pro alto... enfim, se comportando feito um completo idiota!

Se pelo menos a mãe deixasse ela ir passear também...

Agora tudo o que faz quando chega da escola é aguentar suas amigas falando sobre garotos no telefone, enquanto ela só espera que Chris chegue logo em casa. Tem dias que ele chega até muito tarde, muito depois da hora de dormir. Claire está começando a achar que Chris ficou metido e muito esnobe depois da moto. Está ignorando ela. Só quer saber de andar todo bonito e cheiroso por aí sozinho. Antes sempre faziam coisas juntos, agora... ele parece se divertir muito bem sem ela.

Correu até a janela e pensou se aceitava ou não o convite de Mandy para ir ao cinema com ela e o irmão, Mark. Ir ao cinema seria legal, o ruim seria aguentar as investidas do irmão da Mandy, que nem Deus sabe explicar o motivo, mas parecia decidido a ser o seu namorado. Como se não bastasse um com essa insanidade, ele ainda contava com o apoio da Mandy e do Billy que não paravam de pentelhar com esse assunto. Mandy e Mark... os nomes também começavam com a mesma letra, tipo ela e o Chris... seria parecido, só que era diferente... era muito diferente, e as vezes as pessoas notavam, mas ela não podia contar o porque...

Foi então que viu a moto de Chris parada na calçada. Por quê ele voltou e não falou com ela? Nem ao menos fez barulho.

Saiu do quarto e foi até o sótão, para sua surpresa, ele não subiu direto pro quarto. Desceu todas as escadas e procurou por ele na sala e na cozinha. Também não estava nos banheiros. A casa permanecia num silêncio perturbador... tanto, que sem motivo ou sem saber exatamente o porque, Claire caminhava bem devagar em direção a garagem, ela simplesmente não queria romper o silêncio. As luzes da garagem estavam apagadas e ela sentiu medo. Constatou que o alçapão que dava acesso a escada do porão estava aberto, mas por algum motivo, a luz do porão também estava apagada. Provavelmente Chris estava lá em baixo, mas por quê estaria lá no escuro? Por quê sem avisar que chegou? Sem perceber já havia descido todas as escadas rumo ou subsolo, e lá via um discreto feixe de luz por trás dos armários.

Haviam duas pessoas ali. Claire também podia escutar gemidos e a respiração pesada deles. Ela sabia, mas não logicamente, não racionalizou nem somou dois mais dois... apenas sentia o coração galopando como se fosse explodir, suas pernas tremiam violentamente.

" – _Ah... por favor... deixa eu botar..."_

" – _Não... Chris. A gente não pode."_

Ele riu baixinho. _" – Semana passada você deixou... e naquele dia no moinho você também deixou... e também daquela vez..._"

" – _Para..."_ – Ela mais gemia do que falava. _" – Para... se o meu pai descobre..."_

Claire observava em pânico o que acontecia. A moça pedia para ele parar, mas curiosamente o abraçava com tanta força, se esfregava tanto nele e o beijava tanto que parecia querer engoli-lo.

" – _O seu pai é ginecologista. Ele tá careca de saber que todo mundo faz isso."_

Suas pernas moviam por vontade própria, ela não queria mais estar ali, não queria mais ver nada daquilo. Só queria correr, correr para bem longe. Mas suas pernas pareciam mais curiosas para saber quem era aquela moça do que conceder-lhe o direito de fugir dalí. Mais uma frestinha por entre o armário, e ela viu. A saia de Jennifer Redwood estava levantada e a calcinha dela estava no chão. As calças de Chris estavam nos joelhos...

" – _Vai... deixa por favor... eu juro que tiro antes de..."_

Foi em câmera lenta que aconteceu a partir daí. O exato momento em que Claire esbarrou em uma lata de tinta, e vagarosamente ela foi ao chão, então veio o barulho, e Jennifer Redwood gritou. Chris também gritou. Claire pensou em correr, mas acabou tropeçado e caindo. Quando Chris, quase que como um reflexo tentou correr até elam percebeu que estava pelado da cintura para baixo e mudou imediatamente de ideia virando de costas.

" – Chris! Ela estava nos bisbilhotando! Faça alguma coisa com essa... essa... pirralha!"

Espera. Jennifer Redwood a irmã do garoto mais detestável da face da Terra estava gritando com Chris? Tentando fazer ele se virar contra ela? Claire não estava bisbilhotando, ela estava em casa, sua casa, e aquele era o SEU irmão!

" – Eu não sou pirralha! Você que é uma piranha! " Gritou enquanto reunia toda sua dignidade para levantar e então botar as mãos na cintura. " – E eu estou na minha casa! Você que não devia estar vadiando por aqui!"

" – Claire!" – Chris parecia chocado e transtornado. Muitíssimo vermelho e envergonhado, mesmo depois de já estar devidamente vestido. " – Eu pensei que você tinha ido ao cinema. "

" – Olha como ela falou comigo, Chris! Você vai deixar?" – Jennifer choramingou de uma maneira que Claire teve certeza que era puro fingimento. Assim como ela também estava fingindo que não queria que o Chris comesse ela de novo.

" – Ah vá te catar! Vai se fazer de ofendidinha, é? Piranha mesmo! Piranha que faz cu doce!"

" – CLAIRE!" – Berrou Chris. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele gritou com ela. E parecia muito, muito bravo. E nesse mesmo segundo foi como se algo se partisse dentro dela, em mil pedaços. Então foi por isso que ele se afastou dela? E justo Jennifer Redwood? Não poderia ter sido nenhuma outra, tinha que ser justamente ela? Provavelmente se fosse outra também estaria se sentindo o mesmo lixo que se sentia agora... mas o fato de ser justo aquela mocreia, só fazia tudo ainda pior. Claire já tinha a visão turva, e já sabia que estava chorando. Então passou uma moça qualquer, com a porra de uma boceta de ouro... e conseguiu arrancar dela tudo o que ela tinha de mais precioso no mundo.

Em um segundo Chris pareceu arrependido de ter gritado, Claire sabia que ele dizia algo, ou chamava seu nome, mas ela não parou para ouvir, apenas correu dalí. Subiu todas as escadas até o seu quarto e quando cruzou a porta, trancou-a. Lamentou muito que seus pais não estivessem em casa, pois queria contar tudo para eles. Queria que eles gritassem com Chris a noite inteira, que batessem nele, que acabassem com a raça dele, que fizessem ele se arrepender de ter nascido! Queria ligar para a casa do Elliot e contar para os pais dele tudo o que a linda irmã mais velha dele fazia!

Chutou a porta.

Deitou na cama e chorou. Não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter chorado tão copiosamente. Nem mesmo naquela vez... aquela maldita vez, que se não tivesse acontecido, hoje ideias tão absurdas não estariam passando pela sua mente.

Seus pensamentos e seus segredos, tudo o que ela soprava para longe, agora nesse minuto, insistiam em voltar para assombra-la. E mais uma vez ela pedia a Deus ou a seja lá quem for, para que apenas fizesse isso passar. Hoje teria que fritar os miolos tentando esconder sua loucura que cada dia parecia mais e mais presente, e que quando ela começa a acreditar que fez passar, a realidade volta a se esfregar na sua cara... assim como hoje, quando ela viu Chris com Jennifer Redwood. Quando ele gritou com ela e defendeu a namorada.

Alguém bateu à porta. E Claire sabia que era.

" – Vá embora."

" – Abre Claire, por favor."

Não respondeu. Não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava chorando.

" – Tenha santa paciência, Claire. Não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho, não?"

Permaneceu em silencio e apenas abraçou forte o travesseiro, que muito possivelmente, seria o seu único companheiro para abraçar até o fim de sua vida. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo passou, mas sabia que foi tempo o suficiente para que Chris finalmente fosse embora. Em parte isso era bom, queria castiga-lo de alguma maneira e mesmo que para ele isso já nem fosse mais importante, o castigaria privando-o de sua presença, mesmo quando outra parte dela queria que ele continuasse naquela porta, insistindo para falar com ela, que a botasse a baixo se fosse necessário... que...

" – Claire!"

Era a voz dele. Junto com ela veio um sopro de vento frio. Claire sentou-se em um pulo. Então viu ele pular a janela.

" – O que está fazendo aqui? Eu não te autorizei a entrar." – Disse ela enxugando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos.

Chris parecia calmo, de uma maneira irritante, como se o que ela sentia agora não tivesse valor, como se ele estivesse muito superior a ela, como se ela fosse só uma criança. " – Desculpa ter gritado com você, ok?" – ele começou. " – Mas tente entender em que situação você me pegou..."

Antes fosse só ele ter gritado...

" – Jennifer Redwood? Como pôde? Você sabe quem é o irmão dela, não sabe?"

" – Jenny não é o irmão."

" – Jenny? Então agora é assim que vocês se tratam?"

" – Se você dessa uma chance a ela..."

" – Cala a boca!" – Quando Chris fechou a boca e se inclinou para trás, Claire percebeu que tinha mais raiva e desprezo em seu olhar do que podia imaginar. Encheu-se de dignidade e enxugou os olhos uma ultima vez. " – Ela me chamou de pirralha."

" – E você a chamou de piranha."

E ela era o que, afinal?... Claire pensou em perguntar, mas apenas desferiu mais um olhar gélido que fez Chris calar a boca outra vez. " – Tá, faça o que você quiser. Apenas vá embora. Por favor." – Disse por fim, deitando-se de costas para ele.

" – Claire..." A voz dele era doce, cheia de calor e preocupação, tanto que quase fez Claire chorar outra vez, mas ela resistiu. Então ele a tocou no ombro e a chamou mais uma vez, o toque que era de aquecer a alma. " – Por favor. Conversa comigo. Me deixa consertar tudo ok? O que você quer que eu faça afinal?"

Ela poderia pedir o que fosse. Ele não iria fazer. " – Terminar com Jennifer Redwood seria um bom começo."

Veio apenas silêncio em resposta, que mesmo silêncio, era ensurdecedor. Era a verdade se esfregando em sua cara, só estava esperando que Chris fosse embora para voltar a chorar, então.

" – Tudo bem." – Ele disse.

" – O que?"

" – É isso o que você quer? Eu termino."

Claire sentou-se na cama outra vez, confusa. " – M...Mas... você não está apaixonado por ela?"

Ele riu. " – O mundo dos adultos é mais complicado que isso, Claire. Ou mais simples... sei lá. Digamos que a Jennifer não vale toda essa dor de cabeça, muito menos te ver chorando assim. Eu não podia imaginar que namorar a irmã do Elliot fosse te ofender tanto. Me desculpe."

Claire sabia que não deveria rir, não depois de ter uma reação tão desproporcional e ter feito um escândalo tão grande. Mas riu. Para imediatamente depois disso pular no pescoço de Chris e abraça-lo o mais forte que podia.

" – Obrigada." – Era ridículo, mas era tudo o que ela poderia dizer.

Adorava estar no abraço dele. Já era tão conhecido. Claire já sabia perfeitamente onde seus braços e seu queixo se encaixavam melhor nele. E o cheiro dele...

Ela parou. E o empurrou. " – Ok tá perdoado. Mas so me abrace de novo depois que tomar banho."

Chris olhou para ele mesmo, com uma expressão confusa, procurando algo nas roupas. Claire riu.

" – Você está fedendo a Redwood."

**CHRIS**

Achou estranho quando chegou de viagem e não encontrou Claire esperando por ele. Passou quatorze dias no acampamento da escola, e a mãe não autorizou que Claire fosse, muito embora tanto ele quanto o pai argumentassem que ela tinha dez anos de idade, o suficiente para ir.

Os pais ainda deveriam estar no trabalho, mas Claire deveria estar em casa. Ele telefonou avisando que já estava a caminho.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou algo para comer, depois disso, subiu com as malas para o sótão. E quando abriu a porta...

" – Você sabia!" – Ela gritou enquanto o socava no peito.

" – Que porra é essa Claire?" – Perguntou confuso, até ver que ela chorava. Segurou-a pelos braços e então ela desistiu de reagir podo-se apenas a chorar. Ele a abraçou. Nunca tive visto a irmã assim. " – Meu Deus... o que houve?"

" – Você sabia. Todos sabiam. Por quê não me contou?"

" – Contar o que?"

" – Porque não me contou que eu não passo de uma bastardinha!" – Ela o empurrou pra longe.

Um arrepio correu a espinha de Chris. " – Espera. Para de chorar e me conta tudo do começo." – Paciência nunca foi uma virtude sua.

Claire tremia e fazia beicinho. " – Eu fiquei aqui sozinha, era tarde da noite, eles achavam que eu estava dormindo, e eu escutei o papai e a mamãe brigar. Ele... ele disse coisas horríveis. Ele disse que eu nem era filha dele, que ele já fez muito em aceitar a mamãe de volta com... o bebe daquele patife na barriga." - Ela tinha uma expressão horrível, de puro abandono. – " – Ele disse que eu era uma bastardinha." – E começou a chorar outra vez. – " – É tudo uma mentira. Vocês não são minha família. Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Eu... eu..."

Chris precisou de alguns minutos para se situar. O pai uma vez o chamou, em segredo, após uma briga horrível com a mãe, e contou a ele, que logo no começo do casamento, ele e a mãe tiveram uma briga horrível, e nisso ela saiu de casa e conheceu outro homem que por fim, se mostrou um vigarista aproveitador. O pai e a mãe acabaram reatando, mas ela carregava um bebê na barriga, fruto dessa relação que ela teve com esse bendito homem que eles nem pronunciam o nome. O pai o fez jurar que nunca contaria isso a Claire. Ele fez Chris prometer que o ajudaria a manter a família unida, no fundo, o pai sempre teve boas intenções, mas de boas intenções o inferno está cheio. Seus pais visivelmente se amam, mas nunca conseguiram deixar suas amarguras para trás, não conseguem viver separados, mas também não sabem parar de se atacar. Usando até os filhos para isso se for preciso. Sempre foi assim. E quem pagou por isso sempre foi ele e Claire.

" – Vem aqui." – ele a puxou para um abraço. " – Se te serve de consolo... a sua mãe também não é minha mãe de verdade."

" – O quê?"

" – Isso mesmo. A minha mãe morreu ainda no hospital quando eu nasci. Eu sempre cresci achando que a mãe nunca gostou de mim porque eu não sai de dentro dela, igual você. Depois de um tempo eu me acostumei, e hoje, isso não me incomoda mais."

Dividiu essa informação com Claire com a intenção de que ela se sentisse melhor, que ela não era a única naquela casa a ser vista como uma intrusa. Mas algo deve ter dado muito errado, porque ela so chorou ainda mais.

" – Então você não é mesmo o meu irmão? Nem um pouquinho.?" – Chris não entendeu exatamente onde ela queria chegar. – " – Então quando você crescer, ou o pai e a mãe morrerem... eu vou te perder, você vai embora e vai me deixar, porque você não é nada meu!"

" - Claire!" – Ele precisou se ajoelhar para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. " – Que absurdo. É claro que eu nunca vou te deixar. Nunca!"

" – Por quê? Você nem é meu irmão!"

Chris gostaria de explicar a ela que é preciso mais do que laços de sangue para manter duas pessoas juntas, e que existem uma infinidade de motivos para duas pessoas ficarem juntas que não necessariamente sejam laços familiares. Mas na ínfima maturidade de seus dezesseis anos, concluiu que uma menininha de dez nunca iria entender. Secou as lagrimas dela com a manga da blusa, e então disse. " – Isso é uma promessa. Eu prometo que eu nunca vou te deixar, ok? Não importa o que o pai ou a mãe digam, eu sempre vou ser o seu irmaozão. Entendido?"

Ele deixou que aquele corpinho magrelo o abraçasse e então soube que uma vez na vida, conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho. Agora só faltava termina-lo. Afinal, ainda tinha uma promessa para com o seu pai.

" – Claire. Você contou isso a mais alguém? O pai o a mãe perceberam alguma coisa?"

" – Não."

" – Ótimo. Pois bem. Agora é a sua vez de me fazer uma promessa, ok?"

" – O que Chris?"

" – Me promete que nunca vai contar o que você sabe, pra ninguém, promete? Deixe eles pensarem que você não sabe. Eu tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois quis te magoar, e se você contar... eles podem ficar muito magoados. Entende? Eu fiz uma promessa ao papai uma vez, que ia ajudar ele a manter a família unida... e se você contar... eu não sei se..."

" – Eu entendi Chris. Tudo bem. Esse é o nosso segredo. Ele vai morrer aqui."

Chris sabia que sua madrasta nunca tomaria conhecimento do que ele fez, e mesmo se soubesse, talvez nunca o amaria mais por isso. Assim como não podia botar a mão no fogo sobre qual era o real tamanho do carinho eu seu pai tinha por Claire. Mas nesse dia ele tomou total consciência, de que a maior de suas responsabilidades, e a pessoa que ele mais amava, era justamente aquela que era "nada" sua.

Continua...

Ok, eu sei... "Ahhh mas se eles não são irmão de verdade, por quê você sinalizou incesto. Bom, para alguns não é incesto mais. Mas para mim e outros tantos, o sangue não importa muito, correto? Foram criados na mesma casa, pelos mesmos pais, logo... enfim. Melhor do que deixar um desavisado vir aqui e tomar aquele susto...kkkkk

Isso mostra que eu ainda tenho q evoluir muito em "temas polêmicos" afinal, na minha fanfic, os dois descobrirem tão cedo essas questões de sangue, me auda a evoluir passo a passo em que eles não se enxergariam mais somente como irmão e irmã e passariam a se enxergar como homem e mulher (não tão simples assim, claro) mas eu com certeza não saberia fazer isso se eles de fato fossem irmão de sangue. My Bad. Se alguém conseguir desenvolver algo assim e achar q ficou legal, pode me mostrar... kkkkk

Enfim, é isso aí pessoal. Muito obrigada a quem comentou e deu força. Muito obrigada mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CLAIRE**

Sentiu o incomodo natural quando os fortes raios de sol bateram contra seu rosto. Ela sempre gostou do verão, mas este em particular não estava tão bom. E talvez o fato de achar que a temperatura estava excessivamente mais quente que nos outros verões se devesse somente ao fato de que vivia sua primeira crise existencial na adolescência.

Ela nunca achou que fosse acontecer, e agora que aconteceu, foi muito pior do que poderia prever. Deu mais uma lambida em seu sorvete de creme enquanto Mandy terminava de pagar um sorvete de chocolate e vinha a seu encontro.

Caminharam juntas pela mesma calçada. Era o lugar onde sempre encontravam amigos da escola, gente arrumada e bonita, ideal para passar o tempo quando ficar em casa as vezes pode se tornar torturante.

" – Claire... eu preciso te contar uma coisa..." – Mandy escondia um pequeno sorriso por trás do sorvete.

" – Pois diga." – Respondeu sem tanto interesse, sua mente estava distante.

" – Eu e Phillip Carter... nós... você sabe... estamos... tipo... juntos."

Parou o passo por um instante. A amiga chamou sua atenção. " – Você tá namorando?" – Como assim namorando?! Não seriam muito novas para isso?

" - Ah. Não. Namorando não. Digo... Não sei. Ele ainda não me pediu, mas..." – Mandy olhou para os quatro cantos e então pegou Claire pelo cotovelo e a puxou para um canto entre uma loja e outra. E finalmente cochichou. " – Ontem ele deu uns... avanços pra cima de mim. Sabe?"

Claire arregalou os olhos, sem parar de tomar o sorvete. " – Como assim avanços?"

Mandy corou. " – Ele segurou no meu peito."

" – Mandy!" – Claire a repreendeu.

" – Mas eu tirei a mão dele na hora. Pode apostar que sim! A questão é... que agora ele veio com um papo de que gosta de mim de verdade e quer que exista algo serio entre a gente."

Claire sacudiu a cabeça, recusando a acreditar que escutou isso. Ambas tinham apenas treze anos de idade. O que pode existir de sério? Philip tinha quinze, e até onde ela lembra, tinha sérios problemas de coordenação motora, pois não sabia andar de bicicleta e demorava para amarrar os sapatos, o que Philip Carter acha que pode levar a sério?

" – Ah! Por favor Claire, eu achei que você ia ficar feliz por mim."

Ela apenas torceu o nariz. Pensar nisso só fazia ela lembrar do fatídico episódio no porão de casa. Aquilo era coisa de homem e mulher... mulher com um grande par de tetas, pois é disso que os homens gostam. Pelo menos é disso que Chris parece gostar. Mulheres assanhadas como Jennifer Redwood... E Claire definitivamente não tinha tetas, nem beleza, nem uma bunda legal, nada que pudesse chamar a atenção de um homem. Mandy também não. Aliás... em que parte desse planeta Philip Carter é um homem?

" – Mandy.. não acha que somos muito novas pra isso?"

A amiga ficou séria. " – Por favor Claire. Eu acho que passar tanto tempo com seu irmão te deixou um bicho do mato!" – ela falava igual a mãe agora. " – você já menstruou, não já?"

" – Sim. E daí?"

" – Bom... isso significa que criança você não é mais! Nunca pensou em um menino bonito? Ou um ator? Alguém que você gostaria de abraçar, beijar... ouvi-lo dizer que te ama?"

O coração de Claire bateu mais rápido, e Mandy continuou...

" – Você nunca imaginou um menino bonito, que so de lembrar do rosto dele é como se tivessem borboletas na sua barriga?" – Mandy abraçou a sí mesma, revirou os olhos e deu gritinhos. " – E então você suspira e diz... ELE é um príncipe encantado! Oh meu Deus, por favor, faça com que um dia ele seja só meu!"

Mas é claro que ela já pensou. Talvez não exatamente assim, nem nessa ordem. Mas já. E Claire sabia que isso não era algo em que ela devesse pensar.

Claire reparou que a amiga mesmo mais baixa que ela, já parecia mais velha. Estava mais arrumada que o de costume. Roupas legais, sapatos que combinam, estava usando até maquiagem! Bem, parece que Mandy finalmente decidiu entrar pra turma das vadias, afinal!

" – E vai me dizer que Philip Carter é um príncipe?!"

" – Claro que não. Mas é bonitinho e... os outros rapazes olham mais para as meninas que já tem alguém na fila de espera. Sabe como é, eles são competitivos. Mas meu objetivo não é namorar alguém tão menininho quanto Philip. Eu quero um namorado de parar o transito, um príncipe, alto, lindo, de corpo perfeito, que todas as outras meninas morram de inveja quando nos ver passeando de mãos dadas... alguém... tipo o seu irmão!"

Claire queria esmurrar o nariz de Mandy quando ela lhe deu um tapinha no braço e falou de Chris. Ela não devia ter lhe dado tapa nenhum! Doeu!

" – Ohhhh! Todas as meninas comentam sobre ele! Ainda mais agora que ele está de moto! Seria tão perfeito! E de quebra, nós seriamos cunhadas!" – Ela apertou Claire pelos ombros e deu pulinhos afetados.

Nesse mesmo dia Claire voltou para casa triste e cabisbaixa. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho e...

" – Claire! Minha filha! Que bom que você chegou. Vamos sair com a mamãe. Hora das compras." – A andava sempre bem arrumada, mas hoje estava mais bem arrumada que o de costume, estava usando um vestido de passeio.

E era só o que faltava. Odiava sair com a mãe, ela sempre demorava muito e obrigava Claire a comprar roupas que nunca usava. Tentou elaborar uma boa desculpa para ficar em casa, cólica, dor de cabeça, enjoo... quando...

" – Vamos Chris. Vamos filho." – Chamou a mãe.

Imediatamente surgiu Chris com uma tromba imensa, revirando os olhos e carregando com ele as chaves do carro.

" – Chris vai levar a gente?" – Perguntou.

" – Claro. Seu pai pagou pela carteira de habilitação dele por um motivo... para que ele fizesse todo o trabalho que seu pai odeia fazer, como nos levar ao shopping."

Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Chris enquanto eram arrastados até o carro. Percebeu que no fundo no fundo, parecia que ele se sentia bem de passear por ai no carro do pai e bancando o adulto metido. Pensou nas palavras de Mandy logo cedo... e sentiu vontade de chorar.

Essa ida ao shopping foi muito deferente das outras, antes ela e Chris riam, brincavam e se provocavam. Irritavam a mãe e se apoiavam no enorme fardo que era aquilo para os dois. Hoje Chris parecia distante... sempre trombando com alguém conhecido, e parecia esquecer ainda mais dela quando encontrava alguém do sexo feminino. Como isso aconteceu tão rápido? Como ela não viu nada disso antes? Em que momento ela e Chris se afastaram?

O resto da tarde foi o previsível. Claire foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Se enrolou em uma toalha e tomou o rumo do quarto. No caminho ela escutou a mãe chamar.

" – Claire, filha. Passa aqui no meu quarto para pegar suas compras."

Não eram suas compras. Não escolheu nada daquilo.

Quando entrou no quarto da mãe, viu a mulher ruiva vestida em um roupão de seda branca, sentada em sua penteadeira enquanto secava o cabelo. Era uma cabeleira ruiva e longa, num tom forte de vermelho que chamava muito a atenção. A mãe sim, era uma mulher bonita. Não Jennifer Redwood, ela não. A mãe sim era uma beleza, rara, difícil de ver até na televisão. Ela tinha uma pele branca que apesar de ruiva, não tinha uma única sarda, tinha olhos azuis claros e enormes, dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, alem de ser alta, magra e não ter criado nenhuma única ruga com a idade. Claire ficou triste... foi por casa de toda essa beleza que a mãe deve ter saído de casa e... enfim... também foi por causa de toda essa beleza que o pai a aceitou de volta mesmo... naquelas circunstâncias.

O pai era um homem simples, não era igual ao Chris. Ele tinha um cabelo louro avermelhado bem ralinho, olhos escuros, era magro e era inclusive mais baixo que a mãe, branquinho e frequentemente ficava vermelho... A única coisa do pai em Chris era o nariz longo e o queixo quadrado, fora isso, provavelmente todo o resto era da falecida mãe, o cabelo castanho revolto, sedoso, tão macio de passar a mão, olhos azuis escuros puxadinhos, a pele fácil de bronzear... Esperava que Chris não tenha puxado mais nada do pai, principalmente o fraco por mulheres bonitas e virar um completo idiota diante delas...

" – Está pensando no que, filha?"

Claire encarou a mãe um tempo. " – Nada, só estava te achando bonita."

O sorriso da mãe era reluzente. " – Oh, meu anjo! Obrigada!"

" – Mãe..."

" – O quê?" – Perguntou distraída enquanto passava hidratante.

" – Você... acha que um dia... assim, talvez, quem sabe... eu possa ficar parecida com você?" – Claire tentou perguntar de maneira desinteressada, mas quando percebeu o olhar de pena da mãe, viu que não conseguiu.

" – Mas Claire..." – A mãe parecia confusa. " – Você já é parecida comigo."

Tá... provavelmente ela estava falando do cabelo muito ruivo e dos olhos. Mas Claire estava falando de outra coisa. " – Tá certo." – Também não estava afim de render o assunto, ou arriscar fazer a mãe ficar brava seja lá pelo motivo que fosse. " – Hn... me diz o que eu tenho que levar pra eu guardar de uma vez."

Então a mãe a olhou com uma curiosidade incomum, e Claire estava envergonhada por isso. " – Filha, vem aqui." Não questionou apenas se aproximou.

E foi aí que a mãe sorriu, de uma maneira bem mais amigável que o de costume. " – Olha pro espelho." Claire obedeceu. " – Senta aqui do meu lado.". E ali, sentada de frente ao espelho com a mãe, ela percebeu, que ambas eram de fato, idênticas. Os mesmos olhos, nariz, boca, o mesmo queixo pontudo. E então Claire sorriu. " – Viu? Eu não disse? Agora espere!"

A mãe remexeu nas gavetas e disparou a tirar um arsenal de potes lá de dentro. " – Calma. Eu não vou te maquiar muito, nem devo. Você é muito nova.. mas, deixe-me ver. Oh claro... uma base, pó... rímel e um batom claro. Você não precisa usar sombra agora, seus olhos já são lindos. Deixe o blush para depois, com mais treino, pois se não souber usa-lo direito é melhor nem usar! " ela ia falando e passando aquilo tudo no rosto de Claire que, por algum motivo, não protestou. " – Pronto. Agora olha outra vez."

E ela olhou. E gostou do que viu!

" – Ah! Minha bonequinha!" – A mãe se levantou num salto, correndo para as sacolas, abrindo tudo enquanto resmungava algo sobre finalmente poder arrumar a filha tão bonita que ela teve. Que sempre foi tão frustrante ter tido a menininha que ela sempre sonhou ter, e essa menininha insistir em se comportar feito o menino que ela definitivamente nunca quis ter. Ela batia palminhas e fazia planos em voz alta sobre irem a manicure ou ao cabeleireiro juntas. " – Esse. Toma, veste esse aqui."

Claire olhou o vestido preto achando que ele era muito liso e sem graça a principio, mas quando tirou a toalha e o vestiu, viu que no corpo ele parecia muito melhor. Ia até o meio das coxas, o decote que faltava na frente, aparecia discreto na parte de trás, e ainda realçava a cintura. Sim. Claire descobriu que tinha cintura!

" – Olhe para você!" – Disse a mãe com uma mão na cintura, e a pose orgulhosa. " – E então?" – Ela sorria.

Claire se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, ela já tinha quase a altura da mãe, e embora ainda não tivesse o corpo dela, tinha um corpo até muito mais desenvolvido do que acreditava ter. " – M...mãe?"

" – O quê?"

" – Você... me acha bonita?"

" – Você só pode estar brincando!" – Ela sorriu. " – Tem um espelho na sua frente, Claire, e ele não mente jamais. É muito simples, jogue fora suas camisetas, bermudas e calças largas, e tudo o que você verá todos os dias quando se olhar, é isso aí que você está vendo agora. E oh meu Deus, me lembre de fazer sua sobrancelha!"

Fazia tempo que não via a mãe feliz, sempre brigavam tanto, nem podia imaginar que passar um tempo com ela pudesse de fato ser divertido. Mas era.

" – Oh, como a minha menininha é linda! Aliás, até mesmo desarrumada, Chris precisou dar umas encaradas em pelo menos dois homens que estavam torcendo o pescoço pra você." – Ela comentou distraidamente enquanto olhava o restante das roupas. " – Onde já se viu! Homem velho olhando pra uma mocinha!"

Mas espera... Claire não viu nada disso acontecer. " – Ele fez isso foi? Ah mãe... deviam estar olhando pra você, não pra mim."

" - Chris não me ajuda a me livrar dos homens inconvenientes, a não ser quando acham que ele é meu namorado." – Ela riu. " – Mas pelo menos pra cuidar de você, ele serve." Então mais uma vez, Claire viu os grandes olhos azuis da mãe varrerem ela por completo. " – Filha... falando em Chris, me ocorreu algo que..."

O quê? O que ela ia falar sobre Chris?

" – Claire. Eu sei que as vezes você gosta de subir para o sótão e termina dormindo lá com o Chris. Mas... já está na hora de você parar de fazer isso.'

A mãe não sabe do segredo. A mãe não sabe que ela já sabe a verdade, há muito tempo. E para falar a verdade, foi há muito tempo a ultima vez que ela subiu lá. Então por quê? O que tem de errado em ficar com seu irmão? A não ser que... o horror correu pela espinha de Claire.

" – Por quê? Ele reclamou?"

" – Não! De maneira nenhuma! Filha, homens são lerdos, imaturos, distraídos e burros por natureza! Ele ainda deve achar que você tem dois anos de idade, é que o seu absorvente é fralda!" – Claire definitivamente não gostou de ouvir isso. " – E é por isso que eu estou falando com você. Você não é mais criança, filha. Já é uma jovem mulher... não demora muito, e terá até um namoradinho. E mesmo irmãos, vocês não tem mais idade para dormir juntos. As pessoas falam... não é bonito um homem e uma mulher já feitos dormirem juntos se não são casados."

" – Sim, mamãe." – ela tinha razão. Claire se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, e viu que o quadril estava sim, mais largo do que ela imaginava, e os seios eram maiores do que ela pensou que realmente fossem. Ela não devia subir mais, aquilo estaria completamente errado, totalmente inapropriado e... infelizmente, o Chris, por ele, nunca iria se importar ou notar a diferença.

**CHRIS**

Olhou o maldito folder em suas mãos pela enésima vez, só naquele dia. " Junte-se a Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos" . As ofertas pareciam tentadoras. O salário era baixo, mas tinha chance de seguir carreira... era uma boa opção, bem melhor que ir pra faculdade e passar mais tempo dependendo do pai. Até porque, nunca pensou o que faria numa faculdade, ou que curso faria... nem nunca gostou de estudar, para ser sincero. Mas pegar a Sharon e partir direto para um lugar que botaria uma farda, aprenderia a pilotar e ainda moraria sozinho, isso sim era tentador!

Ah claro... e as garotas adoram!

Deveria levar a Claire a uma festa hoje a noite, ela ficaria lá para dormir, e amanha a buscaria no fim da tarde, sendo assim, amanha era um bom dia para passar na agência dos correios e solicitar os papeis de apresentação para a Força Aérea.

" – Claire! Vamos. Assim eu também vou chegar atrasado."

" – Já vou!" – ela gritou do andar de cima.

Então ele escutou a corridinha delicada escadas a baixo, na ponta dos pés. Ele percebeu que era por causa do salto. " – Um minuto, um minuto... so mais um minutinho!" – Ela pediu. Parou um minuto em frente ao espelho da sala e soltou um suspiro de frustração. Abriu a bolsa e tirou um lápis de olho... a mãe reclamou dela usar lápis ou sombra, mas Claire usava assim mesmo. Depois retocou o batom, com uma destreza em deslizar aquela coisa nos lábios, que Chris nunca um dia imaginou que ela teria. O Batom era rosa escuro, mas parecia vermelho por causa da pele branca e do cabelo ruivo. Ele se lembrava que a mãe deu ordens claras sobre não usar batom escuro.

Claire no fim das contas gostava de provocar. Afinal, passou a se embonecar, assim como a mãe queria. Mas começou a se embonecar do jeito dela... e não da mãe. Claire gostava da saia curta, ou dos shorts curtos, gostava de maquiagem forte, acessórios tipo gargantilhas e pulseiras nada delicadas ou discretas, gostava de coletes justos e eram frequentes as brigas por ela insistir em deixar a barriga de fora! Não era vulgar, não chegava a isso, a mocinha tinha bom senso... mas ela estava longe de ser a lady que a mãe planejou que ela fosse. E principalmente, longe de ser discreta.

" – Acabei. Vamos?"

" – Eu não sairia assim sem um spray de pimenta!" – Provocou.

Ela olhou para ele sem achar nenhuma graça. " – Te espero no carro."

Credo... ele só fez um elogio.

" – Mulheres."

No carro, seus pensamentos estavam distantes, distantes em seus planos para o futuro, enquanto não suportava mais morar naquela casa, quanto ansiava por finalmente começar a viver a vida. Quando olhava para Claire, ela também parecia distante, não rendia muito assunto e com o tempo deixou de ser a menina falante que ela sempre foi. Talvez fosse coisa de mulher, mulheres estão sempre se irritando... mas ele sentia que já faz um tempo que ela evitava até olha-lo nos olhos.

Quando chegaram em seu destino, a festa já tinha começado. Vários adolescentes no gramado, musica alta e todos os indícios de que lá dentro acontecia tudo o que normalmente acontece numa festa como aquela em que Chris já foi em várias. E um arrepio estranho correu na espinha dele. Especialmente quando viu vários grupinhos de meninos se alvoroçarem com a chegada de Claire, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em disfarçar. Apontando e se cutucando.

" – Claire, espera."

" – O quê?"

" - É que..." – Claire era uma mocinha muito, muito bonita. Bem mais bonita que a média. Também era mais alta que a média e ganhou mais corpo também. E para piorar ela não sentia vergonha nenhuma em expor todos os atributos que ela tinha. E ela não estava errada em ser vaidosa, nem em usar as roupas que gostava... Mas Chris era homem, era um jovem adulto e já foi adolescente, e ela sabia muito bem, que o mundo la fora podia ser cruel com as mulheres. " – Eu..." – Ele não sabia como começar. " – Eu não queria ser o chato, já basta o pai e a mãe pegando no seu pé... mas eu so queria te pedir, que tomasse cuidado com esses garotos. Eles nunca estão apaixonados por ninguém, eles só querem mais uma menina bonita pra acrescentar na lista. São egoístas. Só pensam no piruzinho deles."

" – Eu sei. Eu vejo você."

Chris tomou um susto. E riu. " – O quê? Eu?"

" – Sim. Você. Cada semana procurando uma menina diferente. Sua lista já está enorme. Concluo que você também não ama ninguém. Que é egoísta e que so pensa..."

" – Hey! Eu posso saber o que eu foi que eu te fiz? Eu só to tentando ajudar."

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. " – Desculpa. Eu não devia ter falado assim."

Chris sentiu-se culpado. Infelizmente, ele deu motivos para que Claire concluísse isso dele. " – Escuta... essas meninas, as meninas com quem eu saio as vezes. Elas não tem significado maior pra mim. Mas você é diferente. Você é especial, eu não quero que você se magoe."

" – Eu sou diferente, Chris?" – Ela deu um riso debochado. " – E por quê? Só eu tenho sentimentos agora? E só esses meninos podem me magoar? Suponho que as moças com quem você sai não sofram então. Suponho que você também pense que nunca magoou ninguém."

" – N... não é a mesma coisa."

" – Talvez eu seja exatamente como elas. Já parou pra pensar nisso?"

Ele não gostou do que ouviu. " – Não fala isso, Claire."

" – Escuta. Eu não quero brigar. Eu estou perdendo a festa e você está perdendo..." – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez... " – Seja lá o que ou quem for. Você pode ficar tranquilo, que nem aqui, nem em outro lugar, nem hoje e nem nunca, qualquer um desses garotos vai fazer comigo algo que eu não queria."

Chris ficou sem ação diante do que ela disse. Não aconteceria se ela não quisesse, mas ela não excluiu a hipótese de querer... Queria protestar de alguma maneira, discutir, ou fazer algo pra eliminar de vez isso da cabeça dela. Mas não teve tempo.

" – Tchau, Chris. Boa noite." – Ela disse antes de toca-lo no rosto e beija-lo na bochecha. Então foi embora.

Contou alguns minutos dentro do carro, muito arrependido, de muitas coisas. Entre elas de não ter percebido em que momento Claire passou a ter uma imagem tão negativa dele. E a outra, de não ter visto a adolescência de Claire chegar tão rápido... com ela... tão solta.

Tentou afastar o turbilhão de maus pressentimentos que invadiram sua mente quanto dirigia rumo a casa da Polly, ou seria Pamela... Paddy... definitivamente, sua cabeça não estava boa. Quando a moça entrou no carro, ela o encarava com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

" – O quê?"

" – Christopher você está sujo de batom!"

Imediatamente ele passou a mão no rosto, contatando que limpou o batom rosa de Claire.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**CLAIRE**

Apenas três anos se foram, mas para Claire parecia uma eternidade. Era como se nunca tivesse conhecido outra vida. Desde a morte prematura de seus pais e a partida de Chris, quando ela tinha acabado de completar trezes anos. Em um piscar de olhos, o Sr. e Sra Redfield estavam enterrados, a casa onde moravam foi vendida e o dinheiro posto na poupança de sua faculdade. E Chris... servia a força aérea.

As vezes Claire tentava lembrar do homem que as duras penas, se propôs a ser seu pai, mas conforme o tempo passou, até lembrar do rosto dele era difícil. Já a mãe, Claire ainda podia lembrar do cheiro do sabonete que ela usava, da voz dela, e também era somente dela, que Claire conseguiu guardar uma foto.

Sempre foi deslocada em casa, sentia como se não encaixasse lá, mas ainda era sua casa... E seu medo era que um dia, de alguma maneira, isso acabasse. E acabou. Chris prometeu nunca deixa-la. Mas deixou. Ele passava a semana inteira na Base Aérea que ficava há pelo menos 300 quilômetros da Escola interna onde Claire vivia agora. Ele a buscava nos fins de semana, às vezes a cada quinze dias. Ele já pilotava e frequentemente tinha outros afazeres. Ou era o que ele dizia... Claire sabia que algumas de suas faltas, com certeza foi por outros motivos. Que homem, no auge da juventude e beleza, iria passar todos os seus dias livres pajeando uma irmã mais nova? Era dolorido... mas Claire sabia que era a verdade.

A escola onde Claire estava era um internato para filhos e dependentes de militares. Era rígido e num sistema quase tão militaresco quanto o de um soldado. Durante a manhã e a tarde, as moças e os rapazes estudavam juntos e compartilhavam de todas as atividades, ao anoitecer, iam para alojamentos separados, moças para um lado, rapazes para o outro. É claro que nada disso nunca impediu que casais se formassem. Ano passado uma colega de sala precisou voltar para casa em uma condição bastante inapropriada, a Escola precisou explicar muito bem para os pais dela, como eles a devolveram grávida de gêmeos aos quinze anos. Nem em um colégio religioso o escândalo teria sido tão grande. Depois disso, a vigilância aumentou, e os encontros dos casais ficaram mais arriscados, mas de maneira nenhuma, acabaram. E é claro... nunca pararam as perguntas inconvenientes, sobre porque Claire nunca namorava.

Olhou para o telefone mais uma vez... Deu um longo suspiro ao lembrar que até agora ele não telefonou. Desistiu de esperar e então ligou ela mesma. Discou os números que ela já sabia bem de cor e aguardou as chamadas... mais uma vez, sem sucesso. As residências eram cedidas somente para os oficiais casados... Chris ainda ficava no alojamento comunitário, logo, ela não podia simplesmente ir vê-lo pois ele não teria aonde ficar com ela lá. Sendo assim, ele vinha, buscava-a e passavam o fim de semana ou os feriados em outro lugar, de hotéis em parques temáticos a hotéis em beira de estrada, tudo dependendo das condições financeiras de Chris na ocasião. Infelizmente, esses momentos foram ficando menos frequentes do que Claire gostaria. As vezes, uma corrente de pavor corria por todo o seu corpo, ao imaginar os motivos que levariam Chris a evita-la. Talvez ele tenha finalmente percebido, depois de todo esse tempo, que desde que ela deixou de ser uma criança, ela nunca mais conseguiu olhar para ele como um irmão...

Quando era uma criança, e nada sabia sobre um relacionamento homem e mulher, além do fato que esposas saem de casa e engravidam na rua, quando o seu mundo girava todo em torno de Chris e achava que o amor de irmão era o Maximo do amor que alguém um dia poderia experimentar, afinal era o único tipo de amor que ela conhecia... o mundo era um lugar muito mais bonito e muito mais fácil de se viver. Então ela cresceu, e descobriu da maneira mais amarga que fingir ser a irmã dele não era nem de longe o suficiente. Não se lembrava exatamente quando começou a olhar para ele exatamente como uma moça olha para um rapaz bonito... e não como uma irmã olha para um irmão, só sabe que aconteceu.

Um dia estava apenas suspirando cada vez que Chris sorria, sentia os pelos da nuca arrepiarem quando ele a abraçava, se deliciava sempre que sentia o cheiro dele. Chorava e sentia vontade de morrer todas as vezes que ele tinha uma garota. No começo sentiu horror de si mesma, achava que era estupidez de adolescente, achou que talvez nem fosse uma menina normal. E que aquilo ia passar rápido. Chris era seis anos mais velho, e eles foram criados juntos, como irmãos, pelo mesmo pai e a mesma mãe. Como algo assim poderia acontecer? Ele nunca olharia para uma mocinha tão mais nova, mesmo que não fosse ela. E essa nem era a parte mais difícil... Mesmo quando internamente um pensamento maligno de que, um dia ela iria crescer, e então, talvez, ela tivesse alguma chance, ele olharia para ela e um milagre simplesmente aconteceria, quando Claire entrava em um mundo de fantasia, mesmo que por breves segundos, onde todos os empecilhos não existiam mais, era imediatamente interrompido pelo fato de que sabia que seus pais ficariam horrorizados, as pessoas também ficariam, e para completar Chris nunca ficaria tanto tempo solteiro... e provavelmente nunca teria olhos para ela mesmo que ficasse.

Foi toda uma adolescência tentando não encarar os fatos, tentando ignorar que se sentia cada vez mais atraída por ele, mais enciumada, mais apaixonada. Chegou a achar que se desse atenção a outros garotos, fosse esquecer esses pensamentos sórdidos a respeito do rapaz que ela deveria amar como irmão. Mas o rapaz salvador, por quem ela iria se apaixonar e finalmente livra-la desses pensamentos inapropriados nunca apareceu. A Claire só sobrou sofrer sozinha a amargura de estar apaixonada e saber que nunca será correspondida. E esperar que um dia isso acabe. Hoje, seus pais estão mortos. Hoje, Chris esta longe e ela não tem mais ninguém. Mas o sentimento, ainda não passou.

Então o telefone tocou. Não esperou nem o segundo "trim" para atender, mas ao contrario do que esperava, não era Chris no telefone.

" – Redfield, faça as malas e apresente-se na guarita de saída." – O coração de Claire bateu mais rápido. – " – Tenente Redfield veio te buscar."

Não foi uma manhã inteira trancada em seu quarto de tudo em vão! Sua mala já estava até pronta, mesmo sem saber se ele vinha. Calçou as botas e fechou o botão dos shorts, apanhou a jaqueta vermelha, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de sair e então, foi.

Ainda a caminho da guarita de saída, Claire já podia observar a moto parada ao longe e Chris apoiado nela. Sorriu ao se aproximar. Era possível um homem ser tão bonito? Por que diabos o pai dele aceitou sua mãe de volta? Claire também gostava de fantasiar que se eles tivessem ficados separados, se talvez sua mãe tivesse ficado com seu pai biológico, um dia, mesmo que por acaso, ela teria encontrado Chris, eles se apaixonariam e viveriam felizes para sempre.

Não disse uma palavra quando pulou com pescoço dele. Apertou-o ainda mais quando o abraço foi correspondido. E finalmente ergueu os pés se pendurando nele. Amava sentir o quanto ele era forte. Sentia-se leve feito uma pluma nos braços dele... justo ela, que volta e meia ainda é vista como uma ogra de vez em quando. Quando ele a colocou no chão outra vez, ela saiu do abraço mais ainda se manteve perto. Jogou a franja para o lado para poder vê-lo melhor. Estava queimado de sol, usava uma jaqueta de piloto e um jeans. Lindo... Lamentava somente o fato de ter que usar aquele cabelo quase raspado.

" – Parece que alguém gostou da surpresa." – Ele riu.

" – Eu devia te bater por me fazer esperar."

" – Mais tarde. Agora sobe porque a estrada e longa e a hora do almoço é sagrada!"

Claire subiu na garupa da moto logo após ele, botou o capacete e então envolveu-o pela cintura. Conforme as milhas começavam a passar Claire sentia a força do vento soprando contra eles. Eram seus momentos favoritos nos últimos anos, quando encaixava seu corpo ao dele e o abraçava forte deixando que ele a levasse para onde quisesse. As horas passavam como se fossem minutos e sentia vontade de protestas todas as vezes em que finalmente chegavam ao seu destino e precisava se desgrudar dele.

Almoçaram, pegaram a estrada novamente. Encontraram um milharal e acharam que era um bom lugar para praticar antes de anoitecer. Chris a estava ensinando a lutar com facas. Ele era muito bom nisso e frequentemente dizia que ela também era. Era uma programação incomum, é verdade. Mas eles gostavam. Claire estava aprendendo a atirar também. Chris também dizia que ela ficou uma moça muito bonita, e moças bonitas devem saber se defender. Era bom ouvir isso de vez em quando, mesmo sabendo que seja lá qual for seu tipo de beleza, não despertava nele nada além de um instinto protetor fraternal. Gostava mais ainda quando treinavam luta corpo a corpo, quando ele a envolvia por trás e segurava em suas mãos para ensina-la a atirar. Claire sentia que levava jeito pra coisa, e realmente aprendia rápido, mas durante incontáveis vezes errou de propósito, apenas para continuar ali, pertinho dele.

O maior medo de Claire era ser descoberta, mas as vezes o seu desejo era tanto que não podia resistir em tirar uma casquinha sempre que podia, um abraço mais longo, um beijo estalado na bochecha, um cafuné sem hora para acabar... E a noite, quando encontraram um hotel, foi obrigada a mais uma vez, deitar em sua cama, e observa-lo na dele. Aliviada por mais uma vez ter saído ilesa de seu segredo, admirando-o de longe, dormindo tranquilo, alheio ao que acontecia. E mais uma noite, esperando que Deus fosse bom, e fizesse aquilo acabar.

**CHRIS**

Hoje completava cinco anos desde a morte de seu pai, e Chris se sentia orgulhoso de ter cumprido sua promessa. Abriu mão de qualquer herança, vendeu a casa e colocou tudo na poupança de Claire. Entrou para a Força Aérea e lá foi capaz de se sustentar e dar qualquer suporte que a irmã precisasse. Prometeu ao pai que o ajudaria a manter a família, e o fez. Agora Claire tinha dezoito anos e acabara de ser admitida em uma universidade. Pode-se dizer eu seu trabalho acabou. Agora ela era uma mulher feita e pronta para seguir seu caminho.

Ainda lembrava das lagrimas e dos protestos dela quando ele disse que se mudaria para Raccoon City, ao norte do país. Ficariam ainda mais tempo longe, mas enfim... essa é a vida dos adultos. Não entendia o motivo de tanto drama. Além do mais, era algo que ele precisava fazer... as coisas não estavam funcionando na Força Aérea, embora ele ainda amasse pilotar, seus problemas com seus superiores já estavam cruzando todos os limites do aceitável. E foi com muito prazer que aceitou o convite de seu amigo Barry Burton para entrar para os S.T.A.R.S.

Começou uma vida boa e tranquila naquela cidade fria. Seus colegas se trabalho eram agradáveis, e até mesmo o Capitão Wesker que tinha uma puta cara de metido, se mostrou um sujeito bem camarada dando-lhe uns dias de folga para ir visitar a irmã na universidade. Não tinha o que reclamar. E queria muito, que ao reencontrar Claire, ela também estivesse feliz.

Deixou Sharon muito bem guardada em Raccoon City e viajou de avião mesmo. Pela janela do Taxi, podia observar a paisagem ensolarada da Flórida, e ao entrar no campus da Universidade, pode observar a infinidade de jovens universitários que ali estavam, moças bonitas, rapazes na flor da juventude. Sentia-se aliviado por Claire, ela merecia isso.

Olhou o papel com o endereço anotado mais uma vez e então entrou no prédio indicado. Subiu as escadas e chegou ao quarto também indicado no papel. Bateu duas vezes na porta, suavemente.

Ninguém atendeu.

Bateu mais três vezes, e uma voz não muito familiar respondeu: " – Tá aberta!"

Ergueu as sobrancelhas com a mal humor da mulher que o respondeu, e então, abriu a porta. Quando entrou no recinto, encontrou uma mocinha negra, com cabelos cacheados amarrados no topo da cabeça, terminando de abotoar a blusa, ela parecia muito surpresa em vê-lo.

" – Ora, me desculpe." – Ela sorriu. Terminou de se vestir e caminhou até ele, cumprimentando-o com um beijo em cada bochecha. – " – Se eu soubesse que era bonitão, teria te recebido bem melhor." – Ela piscou um olho e se afastou toda rebolosa até o espelho terminando de ajeitar os cachinhos. " – Então moço bonito, pode me dizer a que devo a sua visita?"

Chris sorriu meio tímido. Já devia estar mais do que acostumado com o assedio das mulheres, mas a verdade é que elas ainda o deixavam completamente desarmado. No fim, parece que elas até gostavam disso nele. " – Na verdade eu vim..." – Não completou a frase. Saindo do banheiro estava a pessoa que ele procurava. Ela sorriu para ele de uma maneira tão linda que não restou qualquer dúvida que ela estava mais do que feliz em vê-lo. E cresceu tanto, e se ela não estivesse a mãe cuspida, escarrada e mijada, talvez nem a reconhecesse. Era uma mulher feita, de grandes olhos azuis brilhantes e uma cabeleira ruiva de um vermelho bem forte. Por um segundo as palavras pareceram fugir da boca. " – Claire."

Ela correu até ele como sempre fazia, e pulou em seu pescoço. Ele a abraçou forte e a ergueu do chão rodopiando com ela. Era uma mulher adulta, e linda. Não pode deixar de pensar que quem não os conhecesse, poderia até pensar que aquele encontro tinha outro significado... E justamente quando a colocou no chão, a moça que o recebeu disse.

" – Finalmente! Claire querida! Resolveu aparecer aqui com um bofe... e QUE bofe!"

A pele branca de Claire ficou rosada imediatamente.

" – Ah... na verdade... Ele... é meu irmão."

Chris não deixou de reparar no detalhe de que durante todo esse ano, Claire não levou nenhum rapaz para o quarto. Uma universitária comportada, ao que parece...

" – Sou Emilia, colega de quarto da sua irmã."

" – Prazer Emilia." – Emilia tinha a cor do pecado, cintura fina, seios firmes e o traseiro não era menos que um espetáculo. Aquilo era mulher pra virar de quatro, pegar com força, uma, duas, três vezes, casar, dar casa, comida, bota-la pra embuchar e parir no mínimo o Christopher Junior e mais seis ou sete Redfields.

" – Christopher..." – Era Claire o chamando. E ela so o chamava assim quando estava com raiva.

Claro, foi pra isso que ele veio, visitar a irmã... uma irmã muito ciumenta, ele se lembra. Voltou o seu olhar para ela, não estava com raiva, mas parecia magoada. Ah sim... nunca era delicado, ele deveria saber, estar com ela mas não dar atenção. Principalmente depois de tanto tempo.

" – Me desculpe." – Se dignou apenas a sussurrar e abraça-la novamente.

" – Então... Christopher." – Disse Emilia de um jeito bem afetado. " – Eu vou dar uma voltinha para vocês conversarem a sós. Bye bye Claire, te vejo mais tarde." – E por fim saiu, ainda mais rebolosa do que antes.

Quando a porta bateu, Claire sorriu aliviada, mas por mais incrível que pareça, Chris estava aliviado também. Foi um turbilhão de ideias que passaram por ele em um milésimo de segundo. Universidade, colegas de quarto e Claire... tão crescida.

" – Que bom que veio." – Ela o beijou no rosto. Claire era sempre tão doce com ele, e Chris gostava disso. Ela o puxou pelas mãos e sentaram na beirada da cama. " – Então, como foi a viagem?"

" – Foi tranquilo. Voo rápido, sem turbulências. Normal." – Ele brincava com os dedos dela com a mão esquerda enquanto ela ainda segurava sua mão direita entre as dela.

" – E Raccoon City. Como está?"

" – Oh.. eu devo dizer, um verdadeiro caos. A cidade cresceu muito rápido, chegaram várias industrias. A Umbrella por exemplo, sozinha emprega quase metade da cidade entre empregados e terceirizados, financiaram um projeto de expansão para a cidade, mais rodovias, mais casas, mais escolas, condomínios, hospitais... tudo para receber o volume grande de pessoas que chegaram para trabalhar lá, mas sabe como é... as pressas... Mas isso é o de menos, como acontece em toda cidade em franco crescimento, aumentou também o numero de assaltos, estupros, sequestros etc... e é ai que eu trabalho."

" – Deixar a força aérea para entrar para a Policia. Bom, pelo menos deixaram seu cabelo crescer." – Ela sorriu. E so então Chris percebeu de onde vinha a sensação boa que sentia. O toque suave de Claire ajeitando o seu topete.

" – Eu trouxe um presente."

" – Mostre!" – Ela soltou a sua mão para bater palminhas, e ele aproveitou a deixa para pegar o presente.

Claire abriu a caixa com cuidado e lá encontrou, a faca de combate com o símbolo dos S.T.A.R.S cravado. " – Uau."

" – Espero que ainda saiba usar uma."

" – A gente pode praticar, se quiser."

" – Só se você me levar para comer alguma coisa antes. Eu estou com fome."

" – O de sempre?"

" – Burger Kong?"

" – Burger Kong!"

Caminharam pelo campus de braços dados. Contou a ela sobre Barry, Jill, Beca, Brad e até sobre o Capitão Wesker. Preferiu omitir as partes preocupantes do trabalho e as esquisitices podres da policia de Raccoon. Comeram muito mais do que seus estômagos permitiam. Encontraram um campo de futebol vazia e acharam que seria um ótimo lugar para praticar com a faca. Foi ideia da Claire levar umas cervejas também. Para falar a verdade, não sabia até onde ingerir álcool e manipular uma faca de combate poderia ser uma boa ideia.

Praticaram, beberam, riram e contaram piadas. Descobriu que Claire era muito mais resistente a álcool do que ele. Foi piloto um dia, Tenente da Força Aérea, era Olívio que ele estava autorizado a beber com responsabilidade, longe dos dias de trabalho. Mas Chris sempre gostou de fazer tudo além do certo, de dar o exemplo. Por isso, nunca bebia. O resultado era esse, agora estava rindo a toa feito um idiota, e Claire parecia ter passado a tarde bebendo suco.

" – Chega de falar de mim. E você? Gosta daqui?"

Claire deu um longo suspiro. " – Hn... Sim. Acho que sim."

" – Acha?"

" – Eu não sei, eu gosto das aulas, dos meus colegas, mas... as vezes eu me pergunto se deveria mesmo estar aqui."

" – E onde mais você poderia estar?" – A pergunta saiu natural, afinal, ela era nova, saudável, bonita, se existe qualquer outro lugar no mundo para onde ela quisesse ir, por que não foi? Mas tinha algo ali, ela apenas evitou o olhar.

" – Eu não sei. Não perca tempo tentando entender. É complicado."

Um tufo de vento bateu do sul, junto com ele trouxe o perfume dela direto para suas narinas. " – Está usando o perfume dela?" – Claire sorriu. Sim, ela usava o perfume da mãe... e também estava muito mais do que parecida com ela; Era a mesma beleza e o mesmo perfume que botou o seu pai de quatro no chão. Ainda era viva a memória de Chris, ver o pai, um homem não severo chorando escondido pelos cantos da casa quando ela foi embora, que vivia por ela, fazia-lhe todas as vontades, sempre com medo dela abandona-lo outra vez. Chris nem tinha duvidas que ele a amou muito mais do que amou a sua mãe.

" – O que foi? Por que me olha assim?" – Claire parecia confusa.

" – Nada. Ah... a sua amiga Emilia... disse que você não tem namorado." – Por que diabos perguntou isso mesmo?

" – É. Não tenho." – Ela respondeu desviando o olhar de novo.

" – Por quê?" – Chris considerou imediatamente que não deveria insistir nesse assunto. Não queria, mas o fez, sem nem saber porque.

" – Porque eu não quero."

Uma moça tão bonita. Não faz sentido. Quem em todo aquele campus não mataria um mamute a dentadas por causa dela? " – Claire. Você é lésbica?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e Chris não acreditou que tinha perguntado isso. Agora ela ficaria puta e eles brigariam de novo e... então Claire começou a gargalhar. Ninguém com aquela gargalhada gostosa e aqueles dentes brancos conseguiria ficar solteira mesmo que quisesse.

" – Chris. Você está bêbado;"

" – Não. Eu não estou bêbado... eu só estou... desinibido."

" – O seu freio cérebro-lingua já parou de funcionar. Esse é o ponto certo."

" – Ponto certo para o que?"

" – Jogo da verdade."

Chris deu de ombros. Sua vida era um livro aberto, não tinha nada a esconder, principalmente de Claire. " – Por mim..."

" – Conte-me sobre a sua namorada."

" – Eu não tenho namorada."

" – E Por que?"

" – Ninguém que valesse a pena."

" – Becca não vale a pena?"

" – Rebecca? É gatinha... Mas é errado se envolver com alguém da corporação. Além do mais, ela muito inteligente pra me querer. Foi uma criança super dotada e formou em medicina aos dezoito anos. Além do mais... parece que o Capitão Wesker já pegou pra ele... acharam uma foto dela escondida na mesa dele semana passada."

" – Hm... então parece que essa estória de não poder se envolver com alguém da corporação não é regra."

" – É regra! Por isso a foto esta escondida, e na nossa frente eles agem como se nada acontecesse. Até porque, ela é uma recruta e ele, é o Capitão."

" – Por isso você não tem namorada, na corporação, mas pode ter uma amante?"

" – Teoricamente, sim. Se ela valer o risco de ser descoberto."

" – Jill valeria o risco?"

Chris pensou por um instante. " – Ah... agora que você disse, pensando bem, sim talvez."

" – Então ela é bonita?"

" – Não é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi... mas sim, é bonita."

" – E qual é a mulher mais linda que você já viu?"

Imediatamente a imagem dessa mulher lhe veio a mente, mas dizer quem ela era para Claire lhe pareceu um erro absurdo. " – Agora não me vem nenhuma especifica."

"- Você mente. Vai, fala. Sem julgamentos, eu prometo."

Claire sorria e talvez por causa do álcool a coragem apareceu de uma maneira tão natural que de repente, não parecia grande coisa confessar.

" – Sua mãe. Ela era... bem, nunca vi nada parecido com aquilo." – Tiveram suas diferenças, apenas suportavam a presença um do outro. Chris não sabia dizer se mesmo após sua morte, conseguiu perdoa-la pelo fato de te-lo rejeitado tanto, mesmo quando ainda era uma criança sem mãe e dependente dela. Mas isso não impedia dele reconhecer que entendia, porque o pai dele fraquejou tanto.

Um sorriso de lado surgiu nos lábios de Claire, nos olhos ela tinha um brilho estranho. " – Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

" – Eu também." Se abraçaram e assim ficaram um longo tempo. A noite caiu e com ela, a temperatura caiu também. Esfregou as costas de Claire para que ela se aquecesse. Então sentiu um arrepio quando a respiração dela bateu contra sua orelha, depois sentiu a bochecha dela roçar contra sua barba por fazer, sentiu o halito fresco dela e não pode fugir dos olhos dela, que nunca foram tão escuros. Chris percebeu e pode prever cada passo dela a partir dalí. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu impedi-la. Claire hesitou, por fim, tocou sua face de leve, a mão dela estava fria e trêmula, um segundo após todo o corpo dela tremia também, ela sussurrou algo como um "me desculpa" e por fim, o beijou.

Ela o beijou uma vez, de leve. E depois outra. Ele não reagiu. Estava atônito. Só quando ela finalmente grudou os lábios aos dele e forçou um beijo mais longo, caiu a ficha do que estava acontecendo ali. E de novo um turbilhão passou pelo seu cérebro, ideias confusas e desencontradas. Ela é a sua irmã... não, ela não é. Mas deveria ser... você prometeu... você prometeu. Isso é errado! Errado! O Beijo era bom... não. Errado... Não... Não...

" – NÃO!" – Só depois do berro viu que a tinha empurrado com mais força do que deveria. Não sabia o que pensar. Deve ter sido sua culpa. Provavelmente foi ele que fez algo errado. Cerveja... ele não devia ter bebido. Por quê, como? Por quê? Ele queria perguntar, mas não conseguia, apenas ficou de pé e olhava para Claire sentada no chão. Ele não falou, mas sabia que ela já tinha entendido.

" – Desculpa, Chris. Eu posso explicar."

" – Não! Você não pode!" – De novo, o volume da sua voz estava mais alto do que deveria.

Claire chorava, desesperada. " – Por favor, me escuta.". Ela tentou segura-lo pelo braço mas ele deu mais um solavanco nela.

" – O que eu fiz..." – Gemeu enquanto esfregava os cabelos com força.

" – Você não fez nada. Fui eu! Por Favor me escuta. Não é de hoje. Não foi fraqueza, eu fiz. EU. Porque eu amo você.. desde... desde sempre. Eu tentei esquecer, eu juro que eu tentei, mas eu não consigo."

Chris ficou sem fôlego. Não sabia dizer exatamente a cara que fez, mas avaliando a de Claire sabia que foi horrível. Aquilo era muito. Era demais para suportar. Talvez fosse um pesadelo e ele iria acordar a qualquer minuto. Se não fosse, tudo o que Chris queria nesse momento era morrer. Em algum momento, mesmo quem querer, ele a deve ter seduzido. Isso que ela chama de amor, so podia ser fruto de algo que ele com certeza fez errado. Mas não foi por querer. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito não foi de propósito. Girou os pés e começou a andar. Dando passos cada vez mais rápidos. O pranto de Claire ainda foi audível por um tempo, diminuindo a medida que ele se afastava. As palavras que ela dizia foram perdidas, ele não conseguia entender. So sabia que devia ir embora. Deveria ficar longe dela. Para sempre, se fosse preciso.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**LEON**

_Não sabia dizer o que aconteceu. Estava sentado em um banco de parque, distraído olhando para uma borboleta, quando teve a boca tomada a força. De repente. Claire puxava a gola de seu casaco com força, e naquele momento, Leon não sabia exatamente como reagir. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, a ruiva o empurrou, com raiva. _

_Ela se afastou para o outro canto do banco, e lá cruzou os braços, num misto de frustração, raiva e vergonha. _

" – _Foi mal." – Ela disse apenas. _

_Porque Claire fez isso? Nunca houve nada de romântico entre eles. Era uma boa amiga e nunca deu qualquer sinal de ter qualquer tipo de interesse romântico ou sexual por ele. Um beijo cheio de raiva... do nada, e num momento totalmente fora de propósito. " – Claire? Você está bem?"_

_Ela coçou a cabeça e bufou. " – Nada... só uns probleminhas aí."_

" – _E em que parte arrancar um pedaço do meu beiço te ajuda?"_

_Claire deu um riso amargo disfarçado de bom humor. " – Esquece, não foi nada. É que, de repente... eu quis saber como era."_

_Saber como era? Do que ela estava falando afinal? Conhecia essa mulher há tanto tempo... bonita, por dentro e por fora, inteligente, independente... Mas de fato, Leon nunca, jamais... a viu com um namorado. Ela nunca nem ao menos contou a ele sobre já ter tido alguém e ele não foi o único a perceber que havia algo estranho ali..._

" – _Claire... Com o perdão da pergunta. Como assim saber como é? Saber como é ME beijar, ou, enfim... beijar um... homem?" _

_Ela revirou os olhos. " – Por Favor, não me diga que você já participou das maravilhosas discussões sobre a minha sexualidade?"_

_Por um segundo, Leon sentiu vergonha. Não, nunca comentou isso com ninguém, nunca participou de rodinhas de fofoca, mas sabia que os outros já suspeitavam que Claire fosse lésbica e pior, ele também as vezes suspeitava. " – Se você fosse gay, pra mim não mudaria nada." – Sorriu e segurou na mão dela. " – Ei... eu so fico preocupado com você as vezes. Você é tão carinhosa, tão maternal com crianças, tão cheia de afeto pra distribuir e... sempre sozinha. Me desculpe, mas... tem algo errado aí." _

" – _Eu só queria saber como era beijar OUTRO homem."_

" – _Outro homem. Então você já beijou um?" Claire lhe deu uma cotovelada._

" – _Palhaço." _

" – _Nossa, nessa idade.. e só beijou um? Unzinho só?"_

" – _Não é isso." – Ela pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas seja lá o que tenha sido, mudou de ideia. " – Enfim, não é da sua conta."_

" – _Não vai nem me dizer quem foi o sortudo?"_

_Ela bufou novamente. " – No dia que você conseguir caçar uma borboleta." – Provocou. E Leon entendeu muito bem a indireta. _

Claire tinha olheiras profundas nos olhos, estava mais magra do que na ultima vez em que a viu, não usava maquiagem e parecia muito abatida. Durante todas as vezes em que Chris desapareceu, esse foi a primeira em que todos tinham certeza que ele estava capturado em mãos inimigas. Foi a primeira vez que enviaram fotos, ameaças e promessas de soltura que nunca foram cumpridas.

Muito embora a B.S.A.A. ainda fosse uma organização armada legitimada e apoiada pelo governo, era difícil esperar que tivessem por seus soldados a mesma consideração que tinham por membros das forças armadas tradicionais. E era aí que Leon tentava ajudar. Colocou uma xícara de café quente em cima da mesa e arrastou em direção a ela.

" – O comandante informou que já entramos no espaço aéreo Sírio." – " – Claire ignorou o café e voltou sua atenção para a janela. " – Vamos Claire, você precisa comer ou beber alguma coisa. Não terá nenhuma utilidade se desmaiar no meio da missão."

Leon colocou um pote com biscoitos amanteigados e cheios de açúcar na mesa também, depois pegando um punhado deles e colocando tudo na boca.

" – Tem noticias dela, Leon?" – Claire perguntou e Leon sabia muito bem de quem ela estava falando. Sendo assim, ela também sabia muito bem que ele não estava autorizado a responder essa pergunta. Sorriu para ela em resposta. Sua amizade era assim, Claire sabia de seus segredos mesmo sem ele contar. " – Sabe, eu estive pensando... tudo isso está tão errado, da próxima vez você deveria encontrar um jeito de fazê-la ficar. Se não for possível, deveria ir embora com ela." – Claire ainda tinha um olhar vazio, completamente perdido, voltado para a janela. " – É só o que eu acho."

Claire é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe o quanto ele foi e é capaz de amar alguém, assim como para ela, ele é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe quais desejos ela guarda no coração. Amar alguém, estar com alguém... Claire com certeza sempre quis ser mãe, dentre tantas outras frustrações e sonhos não realizados, mas assim como Leon, ela também parecia não estar autorizada a contar a historia inteira. Pelo menos ela tinha o irmão, a quem ela podia dedicar todo o seu amor.

" – Nós vamos encontra-lo, Claire. E vamos trazê-lo de volta pra casa. É uma promessa, ok?" – Apertou a mão dela o quão forte podia.

**CLAIRE**

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até o seu prédio no Campus. Não podia simplesmente deixa-lo ir embora, não daquela maneira, não depois dela ter estragado tudo. Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento o encontrou lá dentro, assim como imaginou, com as malas na mão.

" – Graças a Deus você ainda não foi embora."

" – Escuta Claire, eu não acho uma boca ideia a gente conversar agora."

" – Chris, por favor, dexia essa mala no chão e me escuta." – Ele olhou para ela durante um tempo. Metade dele ainda estava transtornada e a outra metade por mais que buscasse se acalmar, so parecia mais perdida. " – Por favor. Não faz isso comigo. Cinco minutos, é tudo o que eu te peço." – Implorou. Chorou. E imploraria, choraria mil vezes mais se assim fosse preciso.

Chris soltou as malas no chão de uma maneira nada delicada e então começou a andar de um lado para o outro. " – Claire... você tem a menor... NOÇÃO do que aconteceu?"

" – Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz, e eu entendo que agora tudo pareça muito estranho pra você, mas..."

" – Mas o quê? Claire? Eu sou o seu irmão! IRMÃO!"

" – NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO É!" – Não devia ter gritado, mas gritou. Assim como não devia tê-lo beijado, mas beijou. Assim como não devia ter se apaixonado, mas aconteceu. " – Eu não sou nada além da esporrada mal dada de um vagabundo qualquer na boceta da sua madrasta, a mulher que te detestava! Para de fingir que não foi isso, porquê foi!"

Claire pode perceber o horror nos olhos de Chris, era como se em um segundo ele fosse querer sumir outra vez, e quando sentiu que ele daria o primeiro passo, ela foi mais rápida. " – Não foge de mim ainda, Chris, não antes de eu terminar."- Sentiu o corpo dele inteiro tremer quando ela o segurou. " – Você foi... maravilhoso. Você foi e é um irmão maravilhoso mas... isso é uma farsa, Chris, uma farsa que os nossos pais criaram e eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação em continuar com isso."

" – Farsa? Eu vi você bebê, eu te botei no meu colo. Meu pai te chamava de filha. Eu fiz uma promessa, eu prometi manter a família unida."

" – O seu pai te fez prometer ajuda a manter a minha mãe em casa, Chris! Só isso! Como você não vê?" – tocou-o no rosto e chegou mais perto. " – é por isso que vai me fazer pagar? É por ele que vai me rejeitar antes mesmo de me ouvir? Que tipo de homem amaria tanto a mulher que rejeitou seu único filho? Ele não merece o meu sofrimento, muito menos a sua lealdade." – Chegou mais perto, a ponto de suas respirações pesadas se encontrarem. " – Eu te amo tanto... é um amor tão puro, que se você soubesse, não me faria pagar pelo erro dos outros."

" – E eu? Eu não te vejo assim, pra mim, você é, e sempre vai ser a minha irmãzinha."

" – Eu entendo. E e por isso que eu te amo. Você quer o bem das pessoas, se sacrifica por elas e até hoje só viu a situação sob a ótica do pai, conforme ele te ensinou. Mas talvez, você mude de ideia se ver a minha versão dos fatos..."

" – Nós fomos criados como irmãos."

" – Isso é mentira também. Você não sabe, mas a minha mãe mandou eu parar de ir no seu quarto quando eu comecei a crescer, mandou que eu parasse de andar de toalha pela casa e disse que era inapropriado eu ficar sempre grudada em você." – Ela não sabia se Chris percebeu ou não, que ela já tinha as duas mãos na nuca dele, se ele percebeu ou não, que a segurava pela cintura. " – Na hora, eu não percebi, mas hoje eu percebo. Uma mãe nunca faria isso se achasse mesmo que você era só o meu irmão, se nós fossemos mesmo uma família."

Chris pareceu confuso. " – Ela... não pode ser... ela não pensaria que eu, nós..."

Finalmente Claire sorriu. " – Sim, ela pensou. Tanto que ela quis evitar. E quer saber? Ela nunca esteve tão certa. Você nunca foi um filho pra ela, e por mais que todos fingíssemos, você não é o meu irmão. Você é um homem e eu, uma mulher e foi por isso, que eu terminei completamente e irremediavelmente apaixonada por você." - Uma fração de dúvida passou pelos olhos azuis, escuros e apertados de Chris, esse era um jogo arriscado, mas Claire tinha certeza que ia ganhar, talvez não agora, mas se ela tinha uma única chance de plantar para sempre nele a semente da ideia que ela queria, a hora era agora. Então o beijou, e não foi um beijo inocente. Colou o corpo ao dele, o mais próximo que podia, cada centímetro que podia. Beijou-o com todo o desejo que ela guardava em segredo, para que não sobrasse duvidas de que ela o via como homem, e para que não restassem duvidas de que ela era uma mulher.

Claire sabia que o beijo não ia durar. Ela conhecia Chris e sabia o quanto ele podia ser cabeça dura, não tinha como adivinhar os pensamentos dele, mas aproveitou cada milésimo de segundo que teve. Quando ele deu brecha, não esperou permissão para enfiar a língua inteira dentro da boca dele, gemeu quando em resposta ele apertou sua cintura com força enquanto explorava sua boca também. Enfiou os dedos por entre o cabelo cheio e macio que ele tinha e naqueles segundos, Claire conheceu o céu. Mas com a mesma velocidade que Chris correspondeu ao beijo, ele também o desfez.

" – Eu sou o seu irmão." – Ele repetiu pausadamente enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e a afastava. " – E você é a minha irmã." – Os olhos dele nunca foram tão severos, mas ao mesmo tempo, nunca foram tão confusos. Era como se fosse um outro Chris. " – E essa noite, nunca aconteceu." – Então finalmente ele a soltou.

Assistiu-o caminhar com as malas até a porta, e se despedir com - " – Só me procure quando voltar ao seu estado normal." – E partiu.

Ainda sentia o gosto dele, o cheiro dele impregnado em suas roupas e em sua pele também. E chorou.

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHRIS**

Não Conseguia respirar, falar, gritar ou até mesmo se mover. Tudo o que podia fazer era tremer de frio e de fraqueza., a medida que os baldes e baldes de água gelada eram jogados violentamente contra seu corpo nu, machucado e emagrecido. Dois homens o seguravam de pé para que não caísse durante o banho.

Depois, veio mais um com uma lâmina de barbear. Ele puxou o cabelo de Chris com toda a força para trás. Naquele momento, ele realmente achou que fossem mata-lo, finalmente. Mas não, com movimentos bruscos, seu captor foi raspando e jogando no chãos mechas grossas e molhadas de cabelo castanho e grisalho ... Chris não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter cisto seu cabelo tão crescido. Quando terminaram com o cabelo, lhe arrancaram a barba, que também já estava enorme e com muitos tufos brancos. Não se lembrava de ter envelhecido tanto assim. Estaria preso lá há quanto tempo? Meses? Anos? Já não sabia mais dizer.

" – Caralho! Esse americano filho da puta tem mais piolhos do que cabelo!" – Disse um.

" – Também está coberto por sarnas!" – Disse um outro – " – Depois teremos nós que nos lavar com desinfetante. Tudo porque encostamos nesse porco!"

" – O chefe disse que ele deve estar limpo e alimentado antes do entardecer. Não é pra vocês discutirem. É pra obedecer!"

Alimentado?

O estômago de Chris chegou a doer quando escutou essa palavra, doeu tanto que quase desmaiou outra vez. Durante o seu "semi-desmaio", onde não sustentava as pernas e ainda via tudo rodar, pode sentir que aqueles homens socavam e forçavam seu corpo dentro se sacos de pano, provavelmente roupas, quando acabaram ele foi arrastado pelos corredores a fora, chegando novamente em outro quarto úmido, escuro e vazio. E ali mesmo, atirado no chão. Gemeu com o impacto. Um minuto depois, voltou um homem, que o colocou de quatro e por fim, forçou sua cabeça contra uma massa, gosmenta, que imediatamente, Chris não conseguiu identificar o que era, somente que era comida!

Chris começou a chorar, mas nem mesmo o choro o impediu de comer. Aquilo podia ser lavagem de porco, poderia ser lixo, poderia ser alguma brincadeira sádica de seus captores lhe dando algo bem esdrúxulo para engolir... aquilo poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas não importava. Simplesmente porque era comível. E ele comeu sem pensar, como um animal faminto, enfiando ainda mais o rosto e as mãos contra a tigela, fazendo barulhos tão altos quanto o de um porco. Quando a comida acabou, Chris ainda tinha a cabeça enfiada na tigela de barro, como se esperasse que mais comida fosse brotar dalí, então o mesmo homem que o botou para comer o puxou pela gola jogando-o do outro canto da sala.

" – Americano." – Chamou um homem armado. " – Temos noticias boas para você, seus amigos e sua linda irmã estão vindo te buscar."

Demorou um pouco para processar a noticia. Amigos. Irmã. Um resgate? Teriam entrado em um acordo? Eles já estariam lá? Ele finalmente iria embora? Casa... Ela... aquela garota, o tempo passou mas ela não aprendeu. Ela sempre ia atrás dele, sempre ignorava suas ordens, sempre foi rebelde, só fazia o que queria, quando queria e como queria... ela deveria ter ficado naquela maldita universidade, bem longe dele, deveria ter levado uma vida normal... Mas não, ela era teimosa feito uma mula, cabeça dura, foi atrás dele em Raccoon City, não satisfeita acabou sequestrada porque insistiu em continuar procurando por ele. Se meteu com gente perigosa, poderia ter se machucado, poderia ter morrido. E de todos os perigos, o pior, foi ele mesmo. Ela não deveria ter ido atrás dele, ela não deveria chegar perto dele... ele só fez mal a ela...

" – Claire... Claire..."

_**Acampamento militar da Força Aérea Britânica – Ilhas Malvinas. **_

_Deixou que a água quente caísse sobre seu corpo dolorido, relaxando-o por todo o tempo que julgou necessário. Durante o banho, as memórias do acontecido na Ilha Rockford e na Antártida lhe perseguiam a cada segundo. Claire não era militar, não era uma combatente, não estava preparada para nada daquilo, como ela pôde? Ela cruzou o país e enfrentou a infestação de Raccoon City só para procura-lo, invadiu um prédio da Umbrella só porquê lá supostamente haveriam pistas sobre seu paradeiro, poderia ter morrido... e seria tudo culpa dele. Qual era o problema dela em ficar quieta? _

_Se ele soubesse que ela o procurava esse tempo todo... ainda mais depois do jeito em que se separaram. Não, prometeu para si mesmo que agiria como se aquela noite nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas mesmo, assim, ele era fraco, tão fraco... Tudo o que Claire disse provavelmente era verdade, ela podia estar completamente fora de sí, mas mentirosa, nunca foi. Aquela mulher... aquela mulherzinha... Claire tinha razão, era traiu o seu pai, ela lhe plantou um belo par de chifres, ela sugou seu pai até onde não pode mais. Ele vivia por ela, para ela, Chris viu um homem forte e viril se transformar em uma coisinha magra e de cabelinho ralo, completamente submisso aos desejos e vontades da esposa. Controlado por medo e ciúme. Durante todo esse tempo, ele mesmo, Christopher, nunca teve valor foi só mais uma peça no jogo. Ele foi pai? Chris pensava, que se um dia tivesse um filho seu, ele sim seria sua prioridade... Seu velho pai, não foi um bom pai, mas foi o único pai que teve, e foi para ele que fez uma promessa... _

_Aquela noite nunca existiu, mas Chris ainda fugia de Claire, o fantasma do beijo que trocaram o perseguia e beijar sua irmã não deveria ser uma memória boa, deveria ter sido fácil resistir a maciez dos lábios visivelmente tão inexperientes dela, mas foi o contrario, aquilo só a deixou mais tentadora... e também mais proibida. O calor do corpo dela não devia lhe deixar zonzo, o toque dela não deveria fazê-lo tremer, mas ainda durante o voo de fuga da Antartida, ele tremeu._

'_Me prometa, Chris. Prometa que nunca vai me deixar sozinha outra vez.' _

_Isso era tão insano. Como seu sua vida já não estivesse em um inferno o suficiente, ainda acabou envolvido em toda essa trama perigosa contra a Umbrela. Toda essa loucura e horror... só quis proteger Claire ficando longe dela e mas com seu sumiço só a atirou na boca dos leões, que chance ela teria? Que chance ELE tem?_

_Cada murro e ponta pé recebido por Wesker ainda doía em Chris. Como alguém poderia lutar contra um homem que não é mais um homem, mas sim um monstro sobre-humano. Ela botou as mãos em Claire, ele a jogou longe como se fosse um punhado de merda... ele poderia te-la matado ali mesmo, diante de seus olhos, com um único golpe numa fração de segundo, sem nenhuma sombra de remorso, só para mostrar que podia. Para completar sua coleção de burrices, decidiu ficar para enfrentá-lo... E se tivesse morrido ali? Quem tiraria Claire daquele lugar? Era tão burro... tão fraco... era um fraco miserável, insignificante, um verme... talvez Wesker tivesse razão, talvez..._

" – _Chris." – A voz feminina e familiar o chamou do lado de fora. Ela não podia, definitivamente não podia vê-lo assim. Fechou o chuveiro com toda a pressa e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. _

" – _Eu já estou..." – E ela entrou. " – ... saindo."_

" – _Oh, não sabia que estava aqui."_

" – _Tudo bem, pode usar. Mas... o que faz aqui?_

_Claire abraçou sua muda de roupas e toalhas. " – Me disseram que era aqui o meu alojamento... com você." _

_Claro. Idiota. É a sua irmã, para todos os efeitos é uma Redfield, filha de seu pai e logo sua irmã, por quê dariam um alojamento, um para cada um, se ambos são... irmãos. " – Tudo bem." – Respondeu sem olha-la nos olhos. A verdade era que ser visto só de toalha por Claire não é mais algo confortável, e nem um pouco natural como era antes. _

_Do lado de fora, abriu o armário e tirou seus remédios e caixa de curativos. Foi uma puta surra! Wesker mostrou muito bem como ele era fraco e incapaz... uma lição que Chris aprendeu e nunca iria esquecer... Cada costela quebrada estava ali doendo para lembra-lo, casa corte e escoriação. E para completar, ainda havia a suspeita de que tenha ganho uma hérnia de hiato ainda a se confirmar. Começou passando uma gaze com álcool no pontos que tinha no tronco e na barriga, devagar... movimentar era dolorido para ele, podia sentir cada costela quebrada reagir. Depois disso feito, procurou a tala para o ombro esquerdo, o medico disse que deveria ficar com ela por no mínimo um mês. Chris conhecia a palavra LIXO. Um lixo era o que ele parecia, um LIXO era como ele se sentia. E nada mais do que um belo punhado de LIXO._

" – _Procura por isso?" – Ela perguntou segurando uma tala azul nas mãos. Ela tinha o cabelo molhado, solto e bagunçado. Os pés pequenos e descalços tinham algumas escoriações, assim como os joelhos e os braços, o resto do corpo estava coberto por uma toalha._

_Chris desviou o olhar. " – É... justamente isso." – Fez menção de pegar a tala mas ela a afastou._

" – _Deixa que eu te ajudo." Então ela chegou perto e o fez tremer quando ela o tocou no peito, as mãos brancas, inacreditavelmente delicadas e de unhas curtas passearam por seu braço e ombro esquerdo. Aquilo não estava certo... não podia estar certo._

" – _Eu faço isso sozinho." – Ele tentou para-la, segurando-a pelo pulso._

" – _E por quê?" – Claire ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando a mão parada entre seus rostos, com o pulso firmemente apertado por ele. " – Você me salvou, não foi? Sempre assim... um irmaozão, sempre lá para sua irmãzinha. Nada mais justo que agora eu cuide de você."_

_**Deus... me ajude!**_

_Isso era tão errado... tão errado. Chris queria fugir, mas sob qual desculpa? Afinal, aquela noite nunca existiu. E se Claire mudou de ideia? E se ela botou a cabeça no lugar e... agora o errado seria ele, em enxergar outra intenções nas atitudes dela. Até que ponto Claire seria sádica em lhe repetir essa frase sobre irmãozao e irmãzinha, molhada e só de toalha, tão perto... depois daquela noite. Não! Porque aquela noite nunca aconteceu!_

_Soltou a mão dela, e deixou que ela o tocasse._

" – _Eu sinto muito pelo Steve." – Soltou a frase enquanto ela encaixava a tala com cuidado._

" – _Eu também." – Ela respondeu parando um instante._

" – _Foi horrível. Mas... Você ainda é muito jovem, quando menos esperar, conhecerá um outro rapaz, e será como se Steve nunca tivesse existido." _

_Claire prendeu a primeira fivela depois de passar a primeira correia em seu pescoço, depois as duas mãos passearam em seu peito, prendendo a segunda fivela na frente. " – E eu aposto que isso te deixará muito feliz. Aliviado." – Ela chegou mais perto, encostou tronco com tronco, passou as duas correia restantes em suas costas e então levantou o olhar, encarando-o. " – Afinal, vai finalmente se livrar de mim. Não é?" – E afivelou. _

" – _Claire... não faz assim... por favor."_

" – _Assim como?"_

_Não chegue perto. Não se aproxime. Não insista. Vá, antes que seja tarde. Ele quis dizer, mas não pôde, não sem antes fazer uma acusação._

" – _Claire, sobre aquela noite... me diga que passou. Por Favor, me diga que passou."_

_E os olhos dela escureceram. E ela se afastou. " – Passou, se você quiser que passe. Tudo vai depender da sua resposta." – E então ela fez com que a toalha dela fosse ao chão. Ela tinha seios fartos, quadril largo, os mamilos eram dois botões cor de rosa e duros, e ela muito ruiva lá em baixo também._

_**Se realmente existir alguém aí em cima, por favor me ajude!**_

" – _Eu pensei em te deixar em paz. Juro que pensei. Se você não me vê como mulher eu devo te respeitar e seguir o meu caminho. Mas um irmão não tremeria com o meu toque. Um irmão não ficaria incomodado com a minha presença. Se aquela noite não existiu, você não fugiria de mim como o Diabo foge da cruz. Um irmão vê a irmã nua e não sente desejo, uma irmã pode cuidar das feridas de um irmão machucado, pode entrar no banheiro dele, pode dividir um quarto com ele. Olha pra mim, Chris."_

_E ele olhou. Ele não sabia se ela não percebeu sua ereção por baixo da toalha, ou só teve algum motivo para fingir ignora-la. _

" – _Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, chegue perto de mim, e me diga que só me vê como uma irmã, diga que não me deseja, diga que não se importa de me ver nos braços de outro homem... E eu viro as costas para você agora, e vou seguir a minha vida. Eu serei pra você a irmã que deveria ter sido, eu vou conhecer alguém, e deixar que ele entre, talvez eu me case, tenha filhos e eles vão te chamar de tio..."_

" – _Para! Não fala mais nada!" – Implorou. E quando percebeu já era tarde, ela chegou perto outra vez. Perigosamente perto. Os olhos dela brilhavam, a boca dela tremia... ele nunca deveria fazê-la chorar, nunca. Ela pousou as mãos trêmulas em seu abdômen, percorreu o peito e chegou na nuca. Chris arrepiou cada pelo de seu corpo quando os dedos dela enroscaram em seu cabelo. " – Claire... a gente estragou tudo." - E só quando escutou a própria voz, percebeu que chorava também. _

_Claire o beijou. Um beijou molhado e estalado. Desavergonhado. " – Hum... A gente sempre estraga tudo, Chris." – Ele não tentou resistir, apenas a beijava de volta e a abraçava forte, sentindo o toque da pele dela, quente, macia feito seda. " – Ah... Espera..." – Tentou protestar quando percebeu que a toalha que ele tinha na cintura, também foi ao chão. Mas Claire não pareceu se importar. Chris soluçou quando ela segurou o seu sexo e começou a massagea-lo devagar. " – Claire... eu não posso... a gente não deve... ah... ainda... Claire... Por Favor..." Ela não parou e quem teve que parar, foi Chris, de uma maneira muito vergonhosa, quando ejaculou em menos de dois minutos, na mão dela, sujou a barriga dela e a dele também._

_Ela pareceu desapontada e Chris nunca sentiu tanta vergonha. Enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão. " – Eu sinto muito."_

_Claire o beijou mais uma vez. " – Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. So promete que vem pra casa comigo."_

" – _Eu vou."_

_Claire sorriu. " – Chris?"_

" – _O que?"_

" – _Você me quer?"_

" – _Você sabe que sim."_

" – _Então porquê resiste ainda?"_

_Podia ser um machismo imbecil, poderia ofende-la se confessasse, mas a verdade era que, pior que quebrar a promessa de seu pai, pior que quebrar o tabu e todas as regras morais que conhecia, pior que ser o verme que ele já era... seria além disso tudo, deflora-la. " – Eu não estou pronto pra você ainda. Eu não vou coseguir suportar... eu não posso te machucar, você so tem dezenove anos... é uma menina... eu não posso..." Então ele percebeu que ela sabia onde ele queria chegar. E ela riu._

" – _Chris. Eu nunca disse que eu era virgem." – E rindo, ela se afastou._

_Como assim não era virgem?!_

_Ela disse que o amava desde sempre... então como ela transou com outro? A primeira vez da Claire, sua Claire... foi com alguém que ela não amava, foi só sexo, foi muito menos do que ela merecia... e o único culpado disso, era ele. _

_Claire vestiu uma camiseta da Força Aérea e um shorts. Ela tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto. Ela parecia achar a ingenuidade dele uma coisa engraçada, e Chris queria gritar por causa disso. Também vestiu uma muda de roupas e deitou do lado dela, emburrado._

_E essa noite assim como nas seguintes, dormiram juntos, deixaram que suas mãos explorassem o corpo um do outro, se descobriram ao beijos, mas não teve coragem de fazer sexo com ela. E o real motivo, ele não sabia explicar._

" – _Claire... de todas as maneiras que eu imagino esse caminho, em nenhuma delas o final é bom."_

" – _As vezes um final ruim não importa, se o inicio e o meio, sozinhos, já valerem a pena."_

_Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHRIS**

Completava quase um mês que estavam hospedados da casa dos Burton, no interior do Canadá, onde Barry levou a esposa e filhas para ficar em segurança enquanto procuravam provas e apoio para desmascarar a Umbrela. Barry atuava de modo clandestino, deixando a família resguardada e nesses últimos dias, ninguém nem ao menos Chris, sabia de seu paradeiro.

Disse a Claire que voltariam para casa, mas, que casa? Raccoon City não existia mais, e a ideia de voltar para os Estados Unidos agora, dados os últimos acontecimentos, não parecia algo prudente. Chris olhou para o radio relógio ao lado da cama, e já mostrava ser cinco e quinze da manhã, ele já estava acordado há um bom tempo, suas noites tem sido de muito pouco sono, mas sempre esperava dar essa exata hora para se levantar, as outras horas em claro na cama serviam para pensar... No pesadelo em Raccoon, na Umbrela, em Wesker, na surra que levou, no quanto era fraco, em Claire, no sequestro dela, na segurança dela e... bem... nos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo-a... E justamente ao pensar nela, a porta do quarto se abriu, e uma bela ruiva entrou.

Chris podia perceber ela toda arrepiada por baixo da camisola, sempre que estavam todos dormindo ela simplesmente parava de se preocupar como estava vestida, ia até o quarto dele com quase tudo a mostra. O que seria dele se estivessem sozinhos?

'Aquela garota' – Pensou. Como pôde acontecer isso? Ela simplesmente fechou o cerco, ele não teve para onde fugir. Foi fraco. Talvez tenha puxado mais do pai do que um dia poderia imaginar. E agora ela o punia, ela o torturava provocando-o o dia inteiro por ele não a ter tocado enquanto pôde, agora, simplesmente não estavam mais a sós... E ela fazia questão de exibir tudo o que ele perdeu. Chris descobriu como os lábios dela eram mornos e macios, como ela tinha mãos espertas também... nas noites em que passou com ela, aprendeu que ela sabia provocar, o corpo dela era quente, perfumado, ela o envolvia com as pernas, acariciava os pêlos que ele tinha na barriga por baixo da camiseta, ela sabia virar de costas e encostar aquela bunda maravilhosa contra sua pelve quando dormiam de conchinha... ele sabia, era de propósito, ela queria e ele também, mesmo assim resistiu. Na enorme maioria das vezes com o pau duro e sem conseguir dormir, mas resistiu.

Chris resistiu bravamente como um bom soldado até na ultima noite dos dois na base aérea inglesa, quando acordou com a mão direita dentro dos shorts dela. Ela fez isso justamente na noite em que ele conseguiu pegar no sono, deitaram de cochinha, ele a abraçou por trás e tudo se encaixava... e tudo era tão perfeito... foram seis dias sem dormir direito, mas naquele conforto, mesmo de pau duro e dolorido, mesmo com um desejo crescente de simplesmente abaixar os shorts dela e... ele dormiu. E quando acordou, ela mesma tinha pego sua mão direita entre a dela e enfiado dentro do shorts...

E ela estava sem calcinha. Ela estava ensopada lá embaixo. E mordia os lábios pra segurar os gemidos, se contorcia contra o corpo dele e abria mais as pernas a medida que ele começou a massagea-la, não se atreveu a invadi-la nem mesmo com um dedo só, mas se dedicou à aquele ponto sensível que parecia querer fazê-la gritar. Beijou-a. Um momento de loucura tomou conta dele quando ela estava prestes a gozar, e quando ele percebeu que já tinha despido Claire da cintura para baixo, virando-a de barriga par cima, ficando por cima e afastado os joelhos dela pronto para consumar o ato, a razão, o medo e a culpa o trouxeram de volta... Chris recuou, mudou de ideia, mas ainda sem raciocinar sobre qualquer consequência, apenas preocupado e não deixa-la a ver navios... caiu de boca. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter chupado uma garota com tanta vontade quanto naquela noite, so sabia que aquilo que Claire soltava lá em baixo era melhor que mel, ela puxou o seu cabelo e fechou as coxas contra a sua cabeça quando gozou. E foi nessa posição, com a cabeça presa entre as pernas dela, com um dos braços presos em uma tala, que ele foi obrigado a enfiar a mão livre nas próprias roupas de baixo e resolver o seu "problema" sozinho.

Olhou-a mais uma vez de cima a baixo.

Aquela garota...

" – Você devia vestir um roupão."

Claire trancou a porta atrás de si e sorriu. " – Vim te ajudar com a tala."

" – Adivinha só. Hoje completa um mês, não preciso mais de tala."

Ela fez beicinho enquanto se aproximava. " – Oh. E agora, que desculpa eu vou inventar para entrar aqui?" Os dedos dela passearam pelo peito dele, ela se apoiou em seus ombros e o beijou.

Chris a segurou pelos pulsos. " – Claire, precisamos ser mais cuidados aqui, ok? Imagina o choque para essas pessoas se nos flagrarem assim." . Chris não gostaria nem de imaginar... Barry, Kathy, Jill... o que pensariam dele? Por mais que tentasse explicar... Ela devia ser mais cuidadosa. Jill e Barry estavam bem longe dalí, resolvendo o que podiam enquanto Chris se recuperava. Mas Kathy os hospedou em casa com muito boa vontade e confiança, porque Barry provavelmente disse que se tratava de um amigo, um cara legal, honesto e gente boa, com sua irmãzinha caçula... O que ela pensaria se descobrisse que durante esse tempo todo esse cara legal, que esteve embaixo de seu teto esse tempo todo com suas duas filhas pequenas, estava não necessariamente fazendo coisas que um homem deve fazer com uma irmã. " – Moira e Polly, ficam grudadas em você o dia inteiro... podem abrir uma dessas portas a qualquer minuto. O que você diria a elas?"

" – Esta bem." – Ela concordou e parecia conformada, mas mesmo assim, decepcionada. Se afastou um pouco e sentou na cama. " – E quando vamos embora daqui?" .

Vestiu um moletom rapidamente se ousar olhara para ela. " – Bem, acho que já me recuperei o suficiente. Devo me unir aos demais o quanto antes. E quanto a você... eu vou pensar em um lugar seguro."

" – Espera aí... nós vamos nos separar?"

Como ele pensou... ela não aceitaria isso muito bem.

" – Claire, você sabe o que eu preciso fazer. Você viu com os seus próprios olhos. Não se trata só de pegar os bandidos e fazer a coisa certa, nós somos as testemunhas vivas, vão nos caçar e depois no matar um a um, se trata de agora ser eles ou nós." – Sentou ao lado dela na cama.

" – Eu sei muito bem disso. Eu só não entendo em que parte você precisa se afastar de mim... de novo!"

" – Você não é uma combatente, Claire! Você só tem dezenove anos e é uma estudante universitária. Isso não é o seu trabalho! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar isso? Se você quer me ajudar para de me seguir e especialmente de se meter em encrenca enquanto eu estou fora." - Terminou de calçar os tênis e saltou da cama com um quase salto. " – Agora eu tenho que ir."

" – Espera... ir aonde?" – Ela se levantou também.

" – Eu já fiquei muito tempo de molho. Eu preciso me exercitar e tirar a ferrugem dos ossos. Eu vou sair para correr, encontrar uma maneira de me exercitar e treinar. Eu já perdi muito tempo parado com esse braço." – Muito tempo parado! Muito tempo inútil e fraco. Cada dia eu ele passa ainda mais fraco e Wesker se torna ainda mais forte... Ninguém estava a salvo, o inimigo pode atacar a qualquer momento, precisava estar preparado. Por ele, pelo seu time e por Claire.

" – Me dê um tempinho para trocar de roupa e eu vou com você."

" – Não." – Ela devolveu um olhar desapontado. Mas gostaria de fazer isso sozinho, até porquê, a ânsia que ele tem por melhorar e ficar mais forte é algo que Claire não poderia acompanhar de qualquer maneira. " – Kathy tem sido muito legal conosco. E as meninas gostam muito de você. Estamos aqui há um mês e dando tanto trabalho... acho que você deveria ficar aqui e ajuda-las, eu não sei se vou demorar."

Se aproximou dela afim de dar-lhe um beijo na testa, mas ela o segurou e o beijou na boca. Quando estava sozinho, frequentemente se flagrava pensando sobre que diabos estava fazendo quando se envolveu assim, pensava em seu pai, frequentemente pensava no que seus amigos de longa data pensariam a respeito dele se descobrissem e por muitas vezes, chegou a pensar que todo esse pesadelo quem vem vivendo desde a Mansão Spenser simplesmente o enlouqueceu. Mas quando ela grudava o corpo dela junto ao dele, quando ela o beijava, quando ela parecia venera-lo com aqueles grandes olhos azuis... quando ele lembrava que já a rejeitou, que ela então se entregou a outro homem, quando imaginava a qualquer outra situação que ela tenha se submetido por ter sido rejeitada por tanto tempo... quando sentia o prazer do toque dela ao mesmo tempo que sentia o horror de que algum dia esse prazer e a fonte dele pertencesse novamente a outro, Chris não tinha nenhuma duvida de que era nos braços dela que ele deveria estar. Ele a amava o suficiente para não admitir que algum dia ela deixasse de ser sua outra vez, e a amava o suficiente para ainda não ter coragem de toma-la de uma vez para si.

Desfez o beijo se perguntando o porquê não ficar ali mais alguns segundos ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava onde foi parar aquela conversa sobre ter cuidado dentro daquela casa. Deveria ter cuidado, com as pessoas... principalmente com Claire. Onde aquilo poderia acabar? Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás? Pior... era ele um monstro por não querer voltar atrás?

" – Promete que volta." A voz dela era baixa e rouca. Ele sussurrava.

Quanto drama, ele só vai correr... Ela não poderia realmente pensar que ele iria sumir. Ou poderia? " – Prometo."

Chris olhou para a estrada sem fim a sua frente quando terminou de se exercitar. Os pinheiros cobertos de neve, o grande lago estava congelado, os animais se escondiam sem suas tocas, mas Chris estava coberto de suor. Não se lembra de alguma vez ter se exercitado tanto, talvez, nem fosse saudável já começar pegando tão pesado logo em seu primeiro dia, mas sabia que se quisesse estar minimamente pronto para enfrentar o que estava por vir, deveria se dedicar além dos limites de um humano comum... seu inimigo já deixou de ser humano também, sabia que precisava cruzar os limites, ou com certeza iria falhar.

Seus músculos doíam, mas essa dor só servia para lhe mostrar o quanto ainda era fraco. O quanto deveria se dedicar, diariamente, por muito tempo até finalmente estar preparado para enfrentar Wesker novamente, e claro, rezar para todos os Deuses que lhe dessem tempo o suficiente para isso.

Durante sua corrida de volta percebeu que Barry escolheu muito bem um lugar para esconder a família, era uma pequena cidade em uma área rural bem afastada de qualquer civilização, poucos carros usavam as rodovias de acesso e não viu passar quase nenhum caminhão. Na maior parte da corrida nem ao menos viu passar qualquer veículo. Ao longe viu surgir a propriedade da família Burton, o lugar que seria o lar daquela família por só Deus sabe quanto tempo, enquanto lá for um lugar seguro.

Entrou pela porta dos fundos pois estava muito suado e mal acabado para entrar pela sala, também foi por esse motivo que evitou a cozinha. Subiu as escadas e estranhou o fato de até agora não ter visto ou escutado alguém. Claire estava sempre correndo pela casa com as meninas ou ajudando Kathy em seus afazeres, todas rindo e conversando alto.

" – Claire? Sra. Burton?"

Não houve resposta. A casa tinha três quartos, Chris ocupou o quarto de Moira e Claire dividia o quarto de Polly com as meninas, foi nesse ultimo que Chris bateu três vezes na porta antes de abrir. Não havia ninguém lá. Acabou decidindo tomar um banho primeiro, e depois descer as escadas atrás de algum bilhete, provavelmente saíram para o mercado ou algo assim, de qualquer maneira, dadas as circunstâncias, seria muito descuido se tiverem saído sem deixar qualquer comunicado. Sim... era melhor tomar um banho e relaxar antes de qualquer possível bate boca e stress, principalmente com Claire, caso tenha sido mesmo isso o que ela fez!

Passou em seu quarto e apanhou um punhado de roupas, o banheiro ficava afastado do quarto e por isso, era obrigado a já sair de lá devidamente vestido. Chegando no banheiro, se livrou se suas roupas suadas colocando-as no cesto de roupas sujas indo imediatamente para o chuveiro, durante o banho, percebeu que estava mais pálido. Um mês naquele gelo e como resultado nunca foi tão branco. Pensou se um dia voltaria a curtir uma praia tranquilamente, sem todas as preocupações sobre Wesker, Umbrela e zumbis. Um dia... poderia viajar para o litoral com Claire, uma viagem de moto pela Califórnia talvez, onde ninguém os reconheceria, ninguém saberia o que eles são, poderia beija-la em público, poderia envolvê-la num abraço mostrando pra qualquer engraçadinho que a olhasse, que dessa vez, ela estava acompanhada.

" – Malditas. Aposto que saíram sem nem deixar um bilhete avisando para onde iam e que horas voltam."

Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e foi para o quarto. Não eram nem oito da manhã, mas já estava escurecendo, uma nuvem negra se aproximava junto com uma neblina densa. " – Ótimo. Uma tempestade. Era só o que faltava." Olhou pela janela e viu que de fato a caminhonete não estava lá, com certeza saíram, e pelo visto não voltarão antes do temporal. " – Teimosa. Irresponsável. Merece uns bons tapas na bunda." . Chris fechou os olhos e se amaldiçoou pelo pensamento, definitivamente, se agora desse uns tapas na bunda da Claire, a conotação de tal ato seria muito... muito diferente. E o pior, ele gostou.

Frustrado, tirou a camiseta e deitou-se novamente, enfiando-se nas cobertas. Estava com tanta raiva que até sua fome foi embora. Justo depois de se exercitar tanto, não faria nenhuma alimentação de acordo. Emburrado, não demorou a pegar no sono.

Acordou com o toque macio e conhecido percorrendo seu peito, as pernas nuas se enroscando nas suas. Nada mudou. Ainda estavam na casa dos Burton, ele ainda dormia no quarto da Polly. E num reflexo tentou afasta-la.

" – Claire. O que está fazendo. Alguém pode entrar aqui."

" – Kathy saiu com as meninas." – Ela cochichou.

Chris tentou organizar as ideias. Sim, a caminhonete não estava lá... mas então Claire não foi com elas? " – Estava aqui o tempo todo?"

" – Não foi tanto tempo assim, não tem nem uma hora que você chegou."

Dormiu tão pouco assim? Então por quê se sentia moído? Estava tão cansado... " – De qualquer maneira, elas já devem estar voltando."

" – Duvido muito. Foram até Quebec, são três horas para ir mais três horas para voltar, isso sem falar na tempestade de neve." – Dito isso, ela sorriu, se enroscou ainda mais nele e o beijou.

Só então Chris percebeu como o vento uivava lá fora. Tão alto e tão forte, como se as janelas fossem ceder. Em contra partida, Claire estava tão quente. Definitivamente teve um bom timing ao voltar para casa, estava muito melhor ali do que lá fora. Segurou a nuca dela, sentindo a pele delicada contra suas mãos calejadas, aprofundando o beijo. A ruiva deu um gemido baixo como o de alguém que já o autorizava a ir além, as pernas dela já o puxavam mais para perto.

Chris a desejava tanto, que era até difícil de saber o quanto, mesmo assim, o máximo que fez foi aperta-la na cintura, e passear as mãos pelas costas dela por baixo da camiseta. Ela protestou.

" – Chris..." – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, o fez arrepiar. " – Não me quer?"

O quarto estava ligeiramente escuro, mas a imagem dela era nítida quando a fitou. Os grandes olhos azuis, o cabelo amarrado, a franja ruiva despenteada, o narizinho pequeno, a boca rosada e pequena. Chris sentia vontade de bater em si mesmo todas as vezes em que provocava nela qualquer sentimento de rejeição, nunca era essa sua intenção.

" – Por que não me toca como tocava nas outras garotas? Não me olha como olhava para elas?"

" – Não é obvio pra você? Eu não amei nenhuma delas, eu só queria uma foda. Mas com você é diferente, eu amo você. Eu quero fazer a coisa certa."

Ficou aliviado quando um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, ela chegou mais perto, ele podia sentir o perfume dela. " – E quem ama não fode?"

Ela o cercou outra vez, lá estava ele de novo como uma presa... curiosamente uma presa que resiste em comer e não, em ser comida.

" – Eu... eu só estou tentando encontrar um jeito de fazer tudo certinho. Você merece mais do que isso... merece mais do que se esconder comigo pelos cantos, merece algo que não tenha que se envergonhar."

A decepcionou outra vez. A expressão dela, era de coração partido. " – Você se envergonha de mim. Eu não me envergonho de nada. O meu amor é a coisa mais bonita que eu tenho, a mais preciosa. Nos colocaram nessa situação... mas não foi nossa culpa. A minha consciência está limpa."

Esse era o ponto. Era justamente aí que a decepcionaria. Talvez fosse melhor falar uma verdade difícil agora, do que depois, quando fosse ainda mais tarde do que já é. " – Eu não me envergonho de você, nem do que eu sinto... mas... eu não posso, eu não consigo ignorar os meus amigos, as pessoas que me conhecem. Eles também são uma família pra mim... eu não estou pronto para a reprovação deles. E pior, eu não suportaria de expor a isso. Eu devo cuidar de você, te proteger e te amar... isso não inclui..."

O beijo dela o silenciou. " – Shhh Redfield. Eu entendo. Esse é o homem que eu amo e sempre amei. Muito preocupado com sua honra e seus deveres, eu nunca te pediria para abrir mão disso. Eu sei que sem isso você morreria."

Chris tremia. O que tinha para oferecer a ela? Claire merecia véu, grinalda e uma igreja cheia de flores. Merecia uma casa no subúrbio e muitas crianças em volta, merecia ser a senhora de alguém, e não, ser o alvo de reprovação dos outros. E ele, sempre foi conhecido por ser um irmão tão dedicado... como olharia seus amigos nos olhos outra vez? Becca? Jill? Barry? Como explicaria que fraquejou? Não eram amigos de bar, não eram amigos de festa... sobreviveram juntos, compartilhavam um segredo e um objetivo, eram parceiros e irmãos.

" – Não se pressione com isso. Eu te esperei a vida toda até agora, posso esperar mais. Um dia você vai perceber o quanto eu te quero, e então não vai me fazer esperar mais."

Se ela soubesse o quão perto ele estava disso, não o provocaria tanto se ainda não tiver certeza de que é mesmo essa a vida que ela quer levar. Ambos estavam brincando com fogo. E Chris tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde, iam se queimar.

" – Christopher..."

" – Sim?"

" – Me toque." – Ela se apertou contra ele mais uma vez. Será que ela não ouviu nada do que ele disse? E nesse segundo, ela pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos. "- Eu não estou pedindo que me foda, Chris. Eu estou pedindo que ponha suas mãos em mim."

Tremeu mais uma vez. Claire era sedenta por prazer. Nas poucas noites que tiveram juntos, ele aprendeu a custo de muitos sustos, que se ele não aceitasse satisfazê-la de um jeito, teria que ser de outro. Como ela teria sido com o infeliz que tirou a porra do cabaço dela? Será que foi com ele que ela aprendeu a ser assim? Quantas vezes esse infeliz se aproveitou da carência dela? Beijou-a outra vez, com paixão, com o único objetivo de fazê-la esquecer de toda a espera, para que ela entendesse que ela era sim, correspondida. Que agora ele pertencia a ela, e ela, pertencia a ele.

Claire deu um longo gemido. " – Não. Assim, não.". E num movimento rápido, ela o botou de barriga apara cima, e montou nele.

Garota forte.

O vento bateu mais uma vez com força contra as janelas, e uivava tão alto e Chris teve medo de que a casa inteira fosse soprada dalí. Claire se acomodou em cima dele, seu pau estava tão duro embaixo dela que ele tinha certeza que ela o podia sentir. Ele pousou as mãos nas coxas nuas dela por baixo do cobertor. Ela usava uma camiseta larga que pertencia a ele, uma camiseta dos S.T.A.R.S. a camiseta que ela tirou, então tirou as mãos dele das coxas, e conduziu-as ela mesma, uma em cada peito. " – Assim."

Chris trincou os dentes e involuntariamente apertou as tetas dela quando ela começou a mover os quadris em cima da sua ereção. Aquilo era mais do que brincar com fogo... mas se Claire podia chegar ao orgasmo com aquilo, deveria ser o suficiente para ele também. Esfregou os mamilos dela com os polegares, eles estavam duros, talvez, se a tocasse lá embaixo outra vez... mas quando suas mãos abandonaram as mamas e passaram pela cintura, ela o segurou.

" – Espera."

" – O que foi?"

" – Chris... você confia em mim?"

Num primeiro instante, não entendeu pergunta. " – Como assim?"

" – Só me diz se confia em mim, ou não confia?"

" – É claro que eu confio. Que pergunta idiota."

Os olhos dela escureceram. " – Então eu quero tentar uma coisa, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim e, em hipótese alguma, tentar me parar."

Afinal de contas, o que poderia ser de tão difícil? Por quê ele tentaria para-la? A resposta veio quando ela delicadamente levou as mãos dela até o cós de seu moletom, e devagar, começou a puxar a calça e a cueca para baixo. Foi num reflexo que segurou-a forte pelas mãos. " – O que está fazendo?"

" – Você disse que confiava em mim."

Ainda meio incerto, soltou-a e deixou que ela terminasse de despi-lo. Ela o fez sem deixar de encara-lo nos olhos, nem por um segundo sequer. Seu coração estava na boca outra vez, afinal, o que ela pretendia fazer? Foi quando deixou escapar seu primeiro gemido alto. Ela sentou nele, ela não o botou pra dentro, estava fazendo apenas exatamente o mesmo movimento que fazia antes, porém agora sem roupas no meio do caminho.. E ela estava tão molhada... em poucos segundos seu pau já estava encharcado com a umidade dela a medida que se esfregavam.

Porra! Isso significa que ela estava sem calcinha. Mas ela teria já chegado ali nua? Se não, que horas ela tirou a porra da calcinha e ele não percebeu? Isso era difícil de aguentar... Chris sabia que era um jogo perigoso, não só esse como todos os outros, e mesmo assim aceitou jogar. Ele devia parar. Devia ter parado há muito tempo... mas não conseguiu. Inferno, aquele esfrega-esfrega sozinho já era melhor do que qualquer mulher que ele já comeu. Levou as mãos instintivamente até os quadris dela, quase que como um reflexo de defesa. " – Claire... a gente devia parar."

O sorriso dela era sínico, quase diabólico. Ou seria só imaginação dele? " – Por quê?" – A voz dela estava rouca, a respiração pesada. " – Você pretende fraquejar? Vai se comportar mal, Christopher?".

" – N... Não."

" – Então relaxa. Você disse que confiava em mim. Só aproveita."

Chris tentou se acalmar, estava dando prazer a ela, não estava? Tudo o que precisava fazer era continuar imóvel e tudo acabaria bem. Deixou que ela o segurasse pelos pulsos, aparentemente ela não queria mais as mãos dele, tinha encontrado um brinquedo melhor, mesmo que sem usa-lo da maneira tradicional. Se dignou apenas a fechar os olhos e aproveitar o calor dela lá em baixo, para frente e para trás. Relaxar e aproveitar, foi o que ela disse...

... e em uma fração de segundo, Chris se arrependeu amargamente de ter confiado nela. Sentiu perfeitamente quando ela o encaixou contra a entrada dela, num movimento brusco, um reflexo, botou as duas mãos no quadril dela e cravou-lhe os dedos, para tira-la dalí, para impedi-la, mas já era tarde, no fim só não sabia que o sonoro "AI" que ela deu, foi porque a machucou com as mãos, ou porquê a machucou quando lhe rasgou por dentro.

Levantou o tronco também no impulso, se fosse outra mulher, talvez ele teria conseguido tira-la dalí... mas não Claire, não a garota que ele mesmo treinou e ensinou a lutar. Ela empurrou os quadris mais uma vez, e chorou. Só então ele percebeu que seus dedos ainda estavam cravados dela. Ela venceu a dor dele tentando-a frear só para completar a dor de se preencher com ele. A boca de Chris secou, o ar não entrava e a sensação era como se até seu coração tivesse parado de bater por um instante. Ele nunca foi o primeiro homem de ninguém, mas já esteve com mulheres o suficiente para saber a diferença... ele a sentiu romper nele, ele ainda podia senti-la tremendo, nervosa, dolorida e tão maravilhosamente apertada em volta dele... agora era oficial, se existe algum inferno depois da morte, com certeza iria para lá, pois se tivesse o minimo de vergonha, teria pelo menos se deixado consumir pela culpa, teria broxado, ou pelo menos gozado antes... mas não, ele so ficou ainda mais duro e maior, e, por consequência, machucando-a ainda mais.

" – Não... Claire." – Choramingou. Escondeu o rosto contra o peito dela. Ele não podia encara-la, não podia ver o que ele tinha feito.

Claire segurou um ou dois soluços, ela o beijou no topo da cabeça e acariciou os seus cabelos. " – Eu nunca te disse que era... Mas também nunca disse que não era.". Ela o segurou pelo queixo, ele resistiu, mas ela insistiu. " – Olha pra mim... por favor." – Chris obedeceu. " – Eu te amo tanto... espero que me perdoe por isso."

Ele não tinha nada para perdoa-la. Era o contrario... desde o inicio... é justamente o contrário! " – Você esta bem?"

Ela riu. " – Não. Isso dói pra caralho." – Chris ainda estava petrificado de pânico, Ela precisou tirar as mãos dele do quadril dela e fazê-lo abraça-la. " – Só me mostra logo a parte que isso fica bom." – Ela o beijou.

" – Eu não sei... eu realmente não sei." – O que diabos ele sabia sobre virgens? Nunca se atreveu com nenhuma. Até hoje... Um panaca, um imbecil, era isso o que ele era. Enquanto ele não fazia nada além de choramingar, foi Claire quem começou a se mover, devagar, para cima e para baixo, Chris não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ainda ontem ela se declarou para ele, ele a rejeitou, fugiu dela... há um minuto ele fez uma promessa ao pai, há muitos séculos eles foram irmão e irmã... agora ela estava nua em cima dele, e seu pau entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

**CLAIRE**

Como ele pôde acreditar esse tempo todo que algum dia ela realmente teve outro alguém? Qual parte do "te amo desde sempre" Chris não entendeu? Além do mais, quem aceitaria passar por aquela dor filha da puta se não fosse por amor? Que louca?

Talvez não fosse para doer tanto assim, talvez tenha sido ela que calculou errado o tamanho do pote quando foi com muita sede a ele... mas todos dizem que quanto maior, melhor, não dizem? Talvez não tivesse sido tão má ideia ter praticado antes com um sujeito menos... avantajado. A cara de Chris foi tão engraçada. Os olhos arregalados, espantados de terror... provavelmente ela ainda ficaria dias com as marcas roxas dos dedos dele, ele escondendo o rosto entre os seios dela, choramingando como se tivesse dois anos de idade, a carinha dele de criança arteira. Tudo isso fazia a dor que passou valer a pena, principalmente porque agora ela o tinha exatamente onde queria, domado entre as pernas dela!

Recuperou o fôlego, e começou a se mover a medida que a dor diminuiu. Ainda doía a medida que ela se movia, e agora que ele já sabe a verdade, ela não precisava mais se preocupar se ele perceberia ou não sua inexperiência. Claire não se lembrava mais quando começou a desejar esse momento, e do tempo que renegou esse desejo até o momento em que o aceitou, quando começou a sonhar com ele. Só sabe que foram infindáveis noites desejando o seu belo "irmão", imaginando-o em sua cama, fazendo-a acabar com a mão entre as pernas no meio da noite, quanto suas amigas uma á uma começaram a ter homens de verdade. E por fim, só sabe que agora sua vez chegou, e apesar de todos os contratempos, nada poderia ser mais perfeito, ela e Chris estavam fazendo amor, finalmente.

Segurou-o pelo cabelo, forçando-o a encara-la. Nem mesmo quando ele a beijou na boca e começou a dar atenção aos seus seios com as mãos, Claire parou de se mover. Ela continuava a cavalgar nele, apoiando-se nos ombros largos, beijando-o de volta. Ela o amava, o queria, se conheciam desde sempre... ninguém a conhece como ele, e ninguém conhece Chris tão bem quanto ela, cada músculo do corpo dele já lhe era tão familiar, o cheiro dele, a pele, o calor... só faltava "aquilo", só faltava o detalhe de finalmente se tornarem um só, e talvez por isso, a dor parou de ter importância dando lugar ao prazer de tê-lo dentro de si. As mãos dele chegaram novamente ao seu quadril, dessa vez, não para tenta-la parar, mas para ajuda-la a se mover. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto quando percebeu que Chris parece ter encontrado um ponto especifico dentro dela que quando ele entrava bem ali, ela ficava mais próxima do céu... O que poderia ser melhor do que aquilo? Quando ela finalmente tinha o homem que amava embaixo dela, cravado nela, e sua boceta passou a ser o centro do universo enquanto se movia cada vez mais rápido.

O vento uivou lá fora, e soprou forte mais uma vez, finalmente rompendo a fechadura de uma das janelas.

" – Claire... eu acho que... eu vou..."

" - Não!" – Ela puxou o cabelo dele com toda força fazendo-o gritar e mostrar os dentes. " – Não faz isso comigo, Christopher Redfield!"

" – Tá... tá... já passou, já passou... ai merda."

Claire riu. " – Desculpa." – o beijou. " – te machuquei?"

" – Não. Eu estou bem, eu mereci." – Ele riu também. " – Pode continuar."

" – Chris... me vira." – Provocou-o, voltando a se mover, devagar. " – Eu quero você em cima de mim." – Beijou-o. Foi assim que ela imaginou, o dia que ele a tomaria nos braços e a faria se derreter inteira para ele. " – Termina isso... grandão."

Com um movimento rápido ele puxou o elástico que ela tinha nos cabelos, soltando-os. Então ele a despenteou. " – Tão linda... tão ruiva.". Saiu de dentro dela e a deitou de costas, afastou-lhe os joelhos. " – Ruiva aqui também!" Disse antes de massagea-la entre as pernas com o polegar. Claire podia gritar, nunca esteve tão sensível ali. Não doeu quando ele entrou nela outra vez, deixou que ele afundasse o rosto na curva de seu pescoço eo abraçou forte com os braços e as pernas. Ele rosnava contra sua pele a medida que entrava nela cada vez mais fundo, ela se contraiu a primeira vez, a segunda, a terceira... e então aconteceu. Uma vez lhe disseram que não acontecia na primeira vez, mas com ela, aconteceu. Chris parecia ter gozado quase ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu ele pulsando dentro dela.

Demorou um tempo para recuperar o ar. Chris ainda estava ofegante em cima dela. Aquilo era tão bom, a tempestade de neve parece ter acabado lá fora, mesmo assim Chris puxou os cobertores de volta, cobrindo-os. Claire sentiu o gozo começar a escorrer nas suas coxas, provavelmente tinha sangue ali também, ela não tinha nenhum interesse em ver isso de qualquer modo. Mas Chris parecia ser diferente...

" – Claire..."

" – Sim." – Respondeu, ainda em êxtase.

" – Casa comigo."

" – Heim!?"

" – Isso mesmo, casa comigo. Vamos embora. Umbrela... bioterrorismo... outras pessoas podem cuidar disso. Vamos para um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça, vamos começar do zero... vamos consertar essa bagunça, antes que piore."

Ela não podia estar acreditando. Bagunça? Ele estava arrependido?" " – Bagunça?"

" – Claire... nós não usamos nenhuma proteção. Eu devia pelo menos ter tirado antes... Nossa vida já é toda errada... imagina se você ficar..."

Então Claire riu. " – Não delira, Chris. Eu comecei a tomar remédio, relaxa."

Então ele deu um longo suspiro de alivio. Depois riu de si mesmo. "- Me desculpe. Eu acho que surtei por um segundo."

" – Você é sempre preocupado." – Acariciou os pêlos que ele tinha no peito que agora estava branco, eram lisos e escuros. " – Kathy foi com as meninas ao aeroporto buscar Jill Valentine no aeroporto. Eu fiquei para te dar o recado."

Prestou bastante atenção no rosto dele quando deu a noticia. Lembranças nada agradáveis dessa manha. Barry enviou o recado, e Kathy parecia feliz com a chegada de mais um hospede. Chris sempre falava dela, e Claire sabia da amizade próxima dos dois... o que ela não sabia era dos comentários que aconteciam pelas costas de Chris. Kathy acabou deixando escapar que todo o time torcia para que Chris e Jill ficassem juntos... que o tal de Carlos não era o homem certo para ela, que Chris sim, era um homem de verdade.

Não sabia quem diabos era Carlos, mas concordava, de longe, que sim, Chris era muito mais homem... mas era SEU homem! Como fazer essas pessoas pararem, se todas elas pensam que Chris é um solteirão que vive para paparicar a irmã?

" – Jill!" – ele pareceu feliz. " – Finalmente vocês vão se conhecer. Mas por quê ela está vindo? Barry adiantou algo?"

" – Kathy não disse mais nada." – Beijou-o na bochecha . Um leve incomodo começou lá em baixo. Chris parece ter percebido.

" – Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"

" – Eu estou ótima, mas ficaria melhor se tivéssemos mais tempo a sós."

Chris apenas sorriu. " – Eu... vou dar um jeito nisso. Eu prometo."

Beijou-o mais uma vez, afinal, ainda tinham mais umas horinhas a sós, enquanto ainda tinha Chris inteiro só pra ela. Quando não teriam que se esconder de Kathy, das meninas... e de Jill Valentine.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**CLAIRE**

_Claire não se lembrava da ultima vez em que ficou tão ansiosa por um motivo tão comum a qualquer outra mulher. Era de se esperar que depois que enfrentar tanto terror, estresse e morte, algo assim não fosse capaz de deixa-la nervosa. _

_Não que essa fosse uma situação tão comum, afinal, ainda vivia em um mundo onde ela tinha acabado de transar com o próprio irmão. Nenhuma outra pessoa viva na Terra sabia a verdade, seus pais estavam mortos, não tinham outra família e Chris não estava nem um pouco inclinado a revelar as reais circunstâncias entre ele e ela para ninguém. _

_Mas, mesmo assim, lá estava ela, sentada à mesa ao lado dele, com um frio estranho na barriga, onde uma parte sua se sentia orgulhosa de finalmente ter conseguido o que queria, com uma dorzinha incomoda entre as pernas e, mesmo depois do banho, quando se movia na cadeira, ainda molhava um pouco a calcinha com o que ainda restava de Chris dentro dela. Uma parte dela se sentia confiante, de que finalmente agora ele pertencia ela, e esperança de que todo aquele medo de um dia ficar sem ele, desaparecesse. Contudo, uma outra parte dela era ainda mais mundana, mais "mulherzinha"... uma parte insegura, cada vez que ela olhava para Jill Valentine no outro lado da mesa, cada vez que era obrigada a admitir internamente o quanto ela era bonita, simpática e o quanto ela e Chris eram entrosados. _

_A voz de Barry ecoou pela cozinha, chamando a atenção de todos, tirando-a de seu devaneio. _

" – _Chris! Por Deus! Kathy disse que você saiu para se exercitar ainda essa madrugada... mas já foi pegando pesado assim é? Olhe pra você, faminto, comendo por uma tropa inteira!"_

_Claire riu. Chris corou, talvez até ela tenha corado também. E sim, ela também reparou. Ele não falava, mal mastigava, apenas engolia uma garfada atrás da outra de um prato imenso de pedreiro. Não... talvez tenha sido mesmo o treino da manhã... afinal, eles não se "exercitaram" tanto assim... ou se exercitaram?_

_Bebeu um gole de sua água para ajudar a engolir o riso, depois segurou no braço de Chris, se encaixando nele. " – Ele chegou tão cansado e dormiu assim que voltou, Barry. Acabou pulando o café." Percebeu que em um primeiro momento, ele ficou tenso, mas ela não recuou. Sempre foi carinhosa com ele, sempre tiveram demonstrações de afeto em publico, não mudaria isso só pelo o que aconteceu essa manhã e, num momento seguinte, ele relaxou. _

" – _Pulou o café?! Péssimo começo Chris! Tá afim de crescer esses músculos rapaz? Precisa ser mais disciplinado. Eu vou te dar umas dicas." – Disse Barry._

_Claire torceu o nariz. Ela sabia o impacto que o ultimo encontro com Wesker teve em Chris, acabou entrando na conversa que ele teve com Barry assim que chegou... ele queria ficar mais forte. Será que isso era mesmo necessário? Será que não existia mesmo uma maneira de evitar um combate físico contra aquela criatura que Wesker se tornou? Claire sentiu medo, talvez devesse ter aceitado a proposta maluca de fugirem essa manhã... mas mesmo com medo, encontraria uma maneira de ficar e lutar com ele, de ir onde quer que ele fosse. _

" – _Chris, parece que alguém sentiu muito a sua falta, heim." – Era uma voz feminina. A voz de Jill. Ela sorria. " – Seu irmão sempre falou muito de você, Claire. Fico feliz por estarem reunidos outra vez."_

_Não. Dessa vez não. Não iria dar uma birra, nem se comportar feito uma menina assustada porque mais uma mulher estava perto do Chris. Agora eles estão juntos, e nada poderá mudar isso. Ergueu a cabeça, e sorriu de volta. " – Pois agora ele não desgruda mais de mim, sem se ele quiser." Ela pode sentir, ela conhecia Chris como ninguém, o medo passou nos olhos dele, ele sabia do que ela já foi capaz, mas ele agora estava errado sobre ela, e não há motivo para medo... o que eles fizeram não tem mais volta, ele pertencia a ela, e ela a ele. E não seria Jill quem ia mudar isso._

" – _Eu também senti muito a falta dela." – Disse Chris. Ela sentiu a calor a mão dele que abandonou o garfo para segura-la, mas não sabia se ele falou aquilo espontaneamente, ou se simplesmente queria acalma-la, achando que ainda estava lidando com a "velha Claire" adolescente. _

" – _Jill..." – Chamou Kathy. – " – Estávamos pensando em redistribuir os quartos, Claire está entrosada com as meninas em um dos quartos, mas podemos montar uma cama extra pra você no outro, se não se importar em dividi-lo com o Chris."_

_**Mas que porra foi essa?**_

_Kathy e Barry agiam como se fosse algo natural, mas até Jill pareceu bem desconfortável, lançando um olhar assassino para Barry. _

_Claire pode sentir Chris tremer. Ele pegou um copo de água e levou a boca. _

" – _Ora, eu não teria problema nenhum em dividir o quarto com Chris, mas agora nós não estamos em missão ou numa guerra pra ter que improvisar tanto. Eu pensei em descansar um pouco, ter um lugar mais confortável pra coçar a minha bunda em paz durante a noite sem ser na frente dele. Sem ofensas, Chris." _

_Jill era esperta. Conseguiu contornar a situação sem deixar os donos da casa ainda mais desconfortáveis do que estão agora, que parecem ter percebido a bola fora. _

_Então Claire decidiu tomar uma atitude, antes que tudo ficasse ainda pior. " – Bem, as meninas são muito tranquilas Jill, se você não se importar de dormir com elas eu vou para o quarto do Chris, afinal ele é meu irmão, na frente dele eu posso coçar o que eu bem entender. Não é Chris?" _

_Chris tossiu, e com a tosse foi embora toda a água que ele tinha na boca. Tossiu outras repetidas vezes, até que Claire, Jill e Barry começaram a ficar preocupados com a falta de ar dele._

" – _Meu Deus! Eu acho que ele broncoaspirou!" – Disse Jill._

" – _Deixem comigo!" – Barry era o único ali com tamanho o suficiente para ajuda-lo, ele levantou da mesa e botou Chris de pé, abraçando-o por trás e fazendo compressões no estômago dele com as duas mãos... em um minuto, um pedaço de carne mal mastigada voou da boca de Chris até o outro lado da cozinha. _

" – _Chris!" – Claire tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos, certificando-se de que ele respirava bem agora. " – É a sua hérnia de hiato! Você nao pode comer depressa!"_

_Então um riso que começou tímido começou a fica mais alto. Era Jill segurando um pedaço enorme de carne, mal mastigada e gosmenta. " – Eca, Chris!" – Ela gargalhou. " – Sobreviver a zumbis e ao Wesker só pra morrer por causa dessa coisa nojenta! Já pensou? Que idiota!" _

_Barry, Kathy e as meninas começaram a rir também. Não demorou até que Chris e depois Claire também rissem um pouco._

_Jill se aproximou, botou o pedaço de carne nas mãos de Chris. Claire observou ela se afastar. Jill não era como as outras garotas que se aproximaram de Chris. Ela não era fresca, nem ao menos tentava seduzi-lo. Ela era espontânea, independente, admirada por todos. Além de bonita, muito bonita._

_Um frio estranho correu a espinha de Claire._

Claire tirou a jaqueta quando sentiu o calor abafado da Síria. Na base aérea onde pousaram era quase tudo improvisado, e não havia qualquer tipo de climatização artificial. Ela já podia perceber Leon ligeiramente avermelhado na testa e nas bochechas e as gotas de suor escorrendo da cabeça dele. Preferiu nem imaginar como ela mesma deveria estar, sem dúvidas, ainda mais deplorável que antes.

" – Certo, e agora? Para onde vamos?" – Perguntou usando a jaqueta para limpar a própria testa.

" – Calma, parece que temos novidades. Jill!" – Leon gritou.

No fim do corredor, estava a mulher que agora usava os cabelos curtos novamente. Ela usava um uniforme de guerra da B.S.A.A, coturnos e boina, caminhava a passos largos em direção a eles.

Quando Jill se aproximou, não trocaram uma única palavra, apenas se abraçaram, o mais forte que podiam, por um longo tempo. Jill tomou o rosto de Claire entre as mãos e a olhou preocupada.

" – Claire, como você está abatida. Não fique assim, não agora! Precisamos de você forte." - Então ela se virou para Leon. - " – Os rebeldes entraram em contato essa manhã, devemos aguardar noticias, nos prometeram um contado com Chris até o fim do dia."

Imediatamente, os olhos de Claire se encheram de lágrimas. – " – Ele está vivo... Um contato? Vamos falar com ele? Quando?"

Jill balançou a cabeça, confusa. " – O Serviço de inteligência não esperava por um contato assim tão repentino, mas agora estão todos a postos, prontos para tentar identificar qualquer pista, rastrear qualquer sinal para que possamos descobrir onde eles estão. Até lá, precisamos ficar a postos, todos nós, se tivermos sorte, entraremos em campo hoje mesmo. Por favor, se vistam e se armem."

**CHRIS**

_Puxou o zíper do casaco até que a gola alta tampasse todo o seu pescoço, queixo e boca, para depois voltar a esconder as mãos dentro do bolso. Depois da tempestade naquela manhã, ninguém ousou sair de casa, mas Chris precisava de ar fresco, olhar o céu e pensar no que iria fazer dalí em diante. _

_ Claire ficou ao seu lado o dia inteiro, quando Polly e Moira praticamente a arrastaram pra brincar, Chris aproveitou para ir até a varanda._

_ Pensou sobre Wesker, pensou sobre as provas que já recolheram contra a Umbrella, nas muitas provas que ainda faltam recolher, em estratégias para conter os desastres, em que aliados poderiam fazer... o mundo estava se partindo em vários pedaços, assim com a cabeça de Chris, e no meio disso tudo, tinha Claire. _

_ O que faria com ela? Talvez, a essa altura do campeonato, depois de terem se envolvido com tantas pessoas perigosas, seria muita ingenuidade acreditar que Claire teria tido uma vida normal caso ele tivesse resistido. Mas, uma vez que não resistiu, o que poderia fazer para que ela fosse feliz? Que tipo de futuro uma relação assim poderia ter? Ela mesma parecia não se importar com isso... o que no fundo, faz sentido... na atual circunstância, é outra ingenuidade pensar em um futuro a longo prazo... tiveram inúmeras oportunidades para morrer, com uma alta chance de morte... escaparam todas, mas, talvez a próxima seja a certeira. Portanto, que sentido faria negar seus desejos, fugir do que sentem se o dia de amanha pode ser literalmente o último?_

_ Escutou a porta se abrir e bater, depois os passos de Jill no assoalho de madeira da varanda. Ela parou ao lado dele, e se pendurou em seu braço. _

_ " – Então... como foi o cruzeiro?"_

_ " – Legal. Digamos que Carlos soube gastar o dinheiro um tanto sujo que ele ganhou."_

_ " – Hn. Sei." – Chris não conheceu o tal mercenário, e, para falar a verdade nunca gostou desse tipo de gente. Barry e Kathy não aprovavam aquilo. Mas esse tal Carlos, seja lá quem ele for, ajudou Jill a sobreviver de alguma maneira e Chris sabia ser grato. Para falar a verdade, se Jill achou que o cara valia uns dias de atenção, talvez ele nem fosse tão detestável assim. " – E quanto a sede da Umbrella na Europa, o que conseguiram por lá?"_

_ "Quando chegamos já estava tudo destruído. Depois do sequestro da sua Irma feito no local, eles já trataram de desaparecer com tudo, mesmo se saber que no fim das contas, ela escaparia, tiveram medo que ela abrisse o bico."_

_ " – E na Ilha de Rockford?"_

_ " – A Marinha Britânica assumiu o caso, Barry está tentando alguns contatos, para ver se conseguimos acesso as investigações. Até lá tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar."_

_ Chris apertou os punhos por dentro do bolso. " – E Wesker?"_

_ " – Desaparecido. Sem qualquer rastro."_

_ " – Estamos andando em círculos! Até Claire quando estava me procurando conseguia mais resultados, e ela é só uma menina!"_

_ " – Sem querer tirar o mérito da sua irmã, Chris... já temos motivos o suficiente para acreditar que Claire não encontrou nada, pelo contrario, ela foi encontrada... eles a atraíram até lá oferecendo pistas do seu paradeiro. Ela esteve em Raccon City, ela entrou em contato com Sherry Birkin e sabe que ela foi infectada e esta sob poder do governo, é uma testemunha perigosa, e para completar serviria como isca para te capturar também."_

_ Sim, Jill teve que lembra-lo. Eles brigaram, ele fugiu... ela iria até o fim do mundo para encontra-lo e foi justamente isso que terminou por envolve-la nisso tudo. Não adiantava se afastar dela. Talvez o mais seguro fosse mesmo ficar por perto._

_ " – Falando em Claire..."_

_ Jill começou, mas não... ele não queria falar da Claire._

_ " – A sua irmã e linda, heim? Não se parece nada com você;"_

_ " – É, eu sei... ainda bem."_

_ " – E..." – Jill sorriu. " – Ela é bem... ciumenta."_

_ Chris não sabia se levava essa conversa a diante, mas também acabou tomado pela paranoia de desconfiar se em algum momento, ele e Claire deram alguma bandeira._

_ " – Como assim ciumenta?"_

_ " – Do tipo que quer o irmão mais velho só pra ela. Não desgruda de você um minuto." – Jill bateu o ombro no braço dele. " – Ei! Diz pra ela que tem que aprender a dividir com as amigas."_

_ " – Hn. Sei não... ela sempre foi assim. Não acredito que vai mudar agora."_

_ Jill bufou. " – Sinto pena da sua namorada." _

_**Acredite, eu também!**_

_ Chris sorriu. " – Talvez seja por isso que eu não tenho uma namorada." __**– Não deixa de ser uma verdade.**_

_ " – Então eu mesma vou achar um namorado pra ela! Ela desgruda rapidinho."_

_ Não sabia se a cara que tinha feito foi assim não feia, só sabia que Jill percebeu. Isso não era bom._

_ " – Opa! Acho que ciuminho é um mal dos Redfield."_

" – _Eu não sou ciumento. É que... Claire nunca foi namoradeira."  
_

" – _Ah! Isso é porquê você não conheceu o ... amigo dela..."_

_ " – Conheci sim. Ta morto."_

_ " – To falando do outro."_

_ " – Leon?"_

_ " – Esse! Leon! Puta merda... Eu fiquei com uma cara de palhaça tão grande quando encontrei com ele, que me custou dois dias de brigas com o Carlos por causa disso. Oh, aquele ali, tá de parabéns, viu."_

_ Chris já entrou em contato com Leon, várias vezes, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que ele fosse bonito. De qualquer maneira, isso agora não importa, Claire estava bem longe e... e muito bem servida, só pra constar. _

_ " – Falando em Claire, você sabe se ela ainda demora?"_

_ " – Demora? Ela saiu não tem nem um uma hora."_

_ " – É que eu estou com uma dor forte no estômago... acho que vou dentar um pouco e não sei se ela já terminou de levar as coisas pro quarto... não gosto de deitar com a porta destrancada, por causa das meninas..."_

_ " – Tudo bem, pode subir, eu aviso a Claire para vigiar as meninas e ir deitar também assim que der."_

_ Caminhou pesadamente até o quarto. Mentiu sobre a dor no estômago, na verdade, era uma dor de cabeça. Eram muitos problemas para resolver, e ficar conversando sobre eles com Jill não estava ajudando, pelo contrário... so percebeu que tudo era ainda mais difícil de resolver. Tirou os sapatos e se atirou na cama. Cobriu os olhos com os braços e se deixou adormecer. Estava tão cansado, que mesmo com a cabeça a mil por hora, o sono veio fácil... muito fácil. _

_ Não sabia por quanto tempo dormiu, nem com o que estava sonhando, só sabia que acordou lentamente graças a um leve incomodo lá em baixo. Talvez fosse somente uma ereção noturna sem importância, mas mesmo assim, muito insistente que parecia ficar cada vez mais dura. O incomodo por não ter qualquer alivio, se misturava a uma sensação boa e úmida... num reflexo, ainda de olhos fechados, tentou se tocar... e foi aí que quase morreu do coração outra vez. Por diabos ela sempre o pegava assim?_

_ " – Claire!" – Instintivamente olhou para a porta. A chave estava virada, uma cadeira e uma mala estavam ali escoradas... e o seu pau estava inteiro dentro da boca dela._

_ Claire tirou-o da boca e lambeu os lábios. " – shhh... silêncio. Não vai querer que escutem lá fora o que nós fazemos aqui dentro.". Ela sorriu. Um sorriso safado, trapaceiro. O cabelo ruivo estava solto, os olhos azuis dela brilhavam sob a pouca luz. Ele sabia... lembrou do ataque de tosse na mesa do almoço... sabia que ficar com ela no mesmo quarto daria nisso._

_ " – Estão todos lá fora, Claire." – Ele cochichou._

_ " – Ainda bem... imagina se estivessem todos aqui dentro." – Ela cochichou também, em seguida voltou a chupa-lo._

_ Sentiu o calor da boca dela, misturado com a firmeza da mão direita dela que ajudava no trabalho. Parar aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Uma, porque ele estava gostando. Duas, porquê Claire podia reclamar e alguém poderia ouvir. E de repente, essa virou a historia da sua vida, sendo constantemente feito de refém pelo próprio pênis. Manteve a boca fechada, não ia escapar nenhum gemido. Segurou-a pelos cabelos e empurrou-a mais para baixo assim como o quadril pra cima. Ela engasgou. Não... ela não era a única que sabia ser sacana. Engasgou, mas gostou, porque agora tentou fazer igual, só que sozinha..._

_ " – Claire..." – Chamou-a baixinho._

_ Ela apenas olhou de volta, e não parou o que estava fazendo._

_ " – É serio... se você não parar agora..."_

_ " – Hn?"_

_ " – Você... vai levar na boca... não diz que eu não avisei."_

_ A boca dela estava "ocupada" mas ele sabia que ela estava rindo._

_ " – Puta merda, Claire." – Era foda ter que cochichar até para xingar. Não poder gemer nem quando gozou na garganta dela. E quando tudo acabou, ela levantou, com a boca... cheia. E o mesmo sorriso travesso que ela tinha quando começou. Ela parecia pensativa sobre o que fazer agora. " – Você pode cuspir." _

_ Mas ela engoliu... _

_ Durante os primeiros segundos Chris ficou inseguro da reação dela após provar aquilo, mas a expressão dela era tranquila, não parecia sentir nenhum nojo. Ela lambeu os lábios outra vez e então..._

_ " – Hn. Bom."_

_ BOM? Ele estava ferrado. Literalmente ferrado! Se ela achou "bom"... então é porque ela vai fazer de novo!_

_ " – Claire, nem desfaça suas malas. Nós vamos embora daqui... rápido. Amanha ou depois."_

_ Chris esperava que ela perguntasse coisas como "para onde?" mas tudo o que ela disse foi: " – Era isso mesmo o que eu queria.", em seguida deitou por cima dele, e o beijou._

Deram-lhe um banho, cortaram sua barba e seu cabelo. Lhe deram comida e água. Eles não ficaram bonzinhos de repente. Chris sabia que já estava marcado para morrer, se mudaram de ideia, é porque encontraram uma outra utilidade para ele.

Observou a câmera ligada logo a frente, as luzes na sua direção e os capangas a sua volta. Talvez fosse mais uma execução filmada... mas então, porquê o alimentaram?

" – Americano. Essas são as coordenadas de onde você está." - Disse um deles entregando-lhe um mapa. " – Agora tudo o que você precisa fazer é chamar seus amigos e sua linda irmã para vir te buscar. Eles não estão longe, estão bem perto."

" – Olhe para a câmera, Americano."

Chris olhou para a lente... olhou para o mapa...

Claire... eles sabem que ele tem uma irmã... como sabiam que ela estava perto?

CONTINUA...


End file.
